Sweet Caroline
by Lorelynn
Summary: Il était riche, célibataire et horriblement beau. Découvrez comment une fillette de quatre ans va mettre son monde sans dessus dessous. Traduction de la nouvelle anglaise du même nom de gingercat0319.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 1

Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés sautait allègrement ça et là dans les allées de la librairie. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec sa mère. Enfin, elle jouait à cache-cache. Sa mère, elle, cherchait désespérément sa fille à travers le grand magasin.

"Caroline, où est tu? Jeune fille, reviens ici tout de suite!" appelait sa mère. Caroline avait pour habitude d'errer à droite et à gauche pendant que sa maman faisait du shopping.

La petite fille de quatre ans tourna dans une allée et s'arrêta devant un grand jeune homme en train de passer en revue les ouvrages de la section "Finances". Il portait un costume gris avec une cravate rayée verte. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux avec ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Caroline s'approcha silencieusement et vînt se tenir à ses côtés, croisant, elle aussi, ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'homme décroisa les bras puis mis les mains sur les hanches, inconscient de la présence de la petite fille. Derechef, elle décroisa les bras, mettant les mains sur les hanches en une parfaite imitation du jeune homme.

"Caroline!" la voix devenait de plus en plus pressante tout en se rapprochant.

L'homme prît un livre sur le haut de l'étagère et commença à le feuilleter. Aussitôt, Caroline prît un livre sur une rangée plus basse, et fît de même. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se tordant le cou tant il était grand.

"Tiens, celui-là à l'air très bien." dit elle en lui tendant son livre.

Pour la première fois, l'homme baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. Il pensa qu'elle devait avoir dans les quatre ou cinq ans. Ou peut être moins... elle paraissait plutot chétive. Il remarqua ses cheveux bouclés d'un blond pâle, avec un gros noeud rose sur le côté. Elle portait un tee shirt rose et violet sur un short denim.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un bon livre?"

"A cause de la couverture, tiens! C'est une jolie dame avec un grand sourire." Sa voix était fluette mais forte, et joliement mélodieuse.

"Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture?" Il ne pouvait croire qu'il engageait une conversation avec la fillette. Généralement, il évitait les enfants, les trouvant bruyants, pleurnichards et ennuyeux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette petite. Elle semblait bien plus éveillée que les autres enfants de son âge.

"Ben, je trouve qu'elle a l'air gentille, et t'as l'air gentil, alors je pense que tu aimeras ce livre."

"Comment sais tu que je suis gentil? Et si j'étais une méchante personne?"

Elle réflêchit un instant. "Eh ben si tu bois beaucoup de lait, tes cheveux deviennent blancs. Et tu dois boire beaucoup de lait, comme moi, parce que t'as les cheveux blancs aussi. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de gentille, tu dois être gentil aussi." Elle avait toujours du mal à prononcer les "r", ils sonnaient davantage comme de légers "w".

Il n'était pas sûr de suivre sa logique, mais elle l'amusait, aussi il continua, "Et si je te disais que je suis une méchante personne, et que je mange des petites filles aux chevaux blancs au petit déjeuner?".

Elle pouffa et lui sourit. "Alors je penserais que tu dis des conneries. Uh, oh." Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec surprise, ne pouvant croire qu'un gros mot avait franchit de si innocentes lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux sur son petit sac à main rose, et prit un minuscule porte-monnaie. Elle en sortit une pièce qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

"Pourquoi faire?"

"Ma maman dit que je dois payer une livre à chaque fois que je dis un gros mot," dit elle en baissant ses yeux bleus-gris, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Si je devais payer une livre à chaque fois que je jure, je serais l'homme le plus pauvre de Londres." Il lui sourit, ou était ce un rictus?

Elle pouffa de nouveau. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il prit la pièce et la fit tournoyer en l'air deux ou trois fois. Elle le regardait avec étonnement lancer la pièce d'une main à l'autre. Tout à coup, celle-ci disparut comme il ouvrait ses deux mains vides devant ses yeux.

Caroline poussa un cri d'effroi. D'un geste vif, l'homme passa sa main derrière l'oreille de la fillette et en sorti la pièce de monnaie. Elle se mit à rire à nouveau.

"T'es un sorcier?", demanda elle à mi-voix.

"Non," dit il tout sourire en se relevant.

"Mais tu viens de faire de la magie, et ma maman en faisait aussi. Elle était une vraie sorcière!" dis elle, gardant un ton confidentiel.

"Ah oui? Vraiment?"

"Oui, c'était la plus puissante sorcière du monde. Il y a longtemps, ses amis et elle ont botté le cul de Moldyvort. Oops." Elle tira une autre pièce de son porte-monnaie et la lui tendit.

Moldyvort? Voulait elle dire Voldemort? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas?

Au même moment, la mère de Caroline déboucha dans l'allée, les yeux posés sur sa fille.

"Caroline, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis à propos de tes escapades dans les magasins?" Elle apperçut de longues jambes dans un pantalon de laine gris et commença à s'excuser. "Je suis désolée Monsieur, j'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas dé..." Attrapant la main de Caroline, elle leva son regard vers l'homme. Ses yeux chocolats s'agrandirent de peur, le sang quittant son visage.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

* * *

"Allez Caroline. Allons au parc." Hermione attrapa le bras de la petite fille et commença à s'éloigner. Rapidement.

"Mais maman, je parlais juste au gentil monsieur."

Draco resta là, perplexe. Il fixait la petite fille aux cheveux blancs.

"Attends... Granger." Il commença à les suivre d'un pas rapide.

Il y avait un petit parc en face de la librairie. En dépit du beau temps, il n'était pas très fréquenté. Quand il arrivèrent à l'aire de jeu, Hermione fit asseoir Caroline sur une balançoire. "Tu reste là où je peux te voir!". Sa voix était furieuse, et Caroline en fût un peu effrayée.

Hermione tourna les talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers un banc à proximité.

Dans un murmure énervé, Hermione dit, "Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS d'approcher ou de parler à ma fille!"

Elle le frappa violemment au torse. Il lui attrappa les poignets pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Il y avait une lueur féroce dans les yeux de la jeune femme, comme une lionne protégeant son lionceau.

"Tu n'as qu'à juste oublier que tu nous as vu."

"Pas vraiment, Granger. On dirait que tu me dois une explication." Il la repoussa légèrement, relachant ses poignets pour mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, la fixant d'un regard glacial.

"Je ne te dois rien du tout! Tout ça ne te concerne pas."

"Ben voyons! Je crois au contraire que ça me concerne," siffla Draco. "Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la ressemblance." Il s'assit sur le banc. "Elle est mon portrait craché.

Bien que, honnêtement, je ne me souviennes pas avoir couché avec toi... pas que l'envie me manquait... à moins que j'étais fin saoul et que je ne m'en rappelle pas..." Il lui adressa son fameux rictus.

Comme elle détestait ce petit sourire narquois. Elle eut envie de l'effacer de son visage à grands coups de claques.

"Te jettes pas de fleurs, Malfoy. Mon sang de bourbe n'a pas sali tes draps." Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

"Alors qui d'autre a des cheveux blonds pâle et des yeux gris, à part mon pè..?"

"Bingo. Nous avons un gagnant," dit-elle ironiquement.

Draco en resta bouche bée. "Mais comment? Quand?"

Elle lui fit signe de baisser la voix. "Vue que tu as couché avec la plupart des filles de Poudlard, je pense que toi plus que les autres devrais savoir comment," murmura-elle. "Le quand, c'est la fois où j'ai été capturée et torturée par Bellatrix. Quand j'étais retenue prisonnière dans tes donjons, ton Très Cher Père m'a rendu visite. Il m'a amené dans une pièce séparée, et il..." Son regard s'embua. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne voulant pas revivre ces douloureux souvenirs.

* * *

Flashback:

Elle fut tirée de sa cellule par deux Mangemorts et jetée dans une pièce plus petite, avec pour seuls meubles, deux chaises et un bureau. On aurait dit une pièce d'interrogatoire de poste de police.

Il l'attendait.

"Ah, bienvenue à ma fête, chienne de sang-de-bourbe." Il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il commença à enlever ses gants, un doigt à la fois.

Hermione se contenta de rester au milieu de la pièce, la panique la gagnant peu à peu. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de Lucius, et à ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré être crucifiée par Bellatrix plutot que de rester dans la même pièce que lui.

Lucius sorti sa baguette du haut de sa canne, et fit disparaître ses vêtements, à l'exception de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Il tourna autours d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le corps de sa victime. Lucius écarta la crinière d'Hermione de ses épaules nues du bout de sa canne. Puis il fit remonter le bout de bois le long de son bras pour venir relever le menton de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemard...

* * *

Draco la regarda incrédule. Il appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux puis les abaissa. Tout à coup, il parut très fatigué. "Le fils de pute!" Il cogna violemment le banc du poing. Il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur la rage qu'il ressentait. Lucius avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles, comme torturer et tuer, alors il n'aurait pas du être étonné que son père fût un violeur également. Mais pourtant ça le rendait malade.

IIl tendit la main pour la toucher, en un geste de réconfort, mais elle se déroba. "Ne t'avises pas de me toucher, sale Furet." Sa voix tremblait.

Elle se cacha le visage dans le creux de ses mains et secoua la tête. "Je nage en plein cauchemard. Caroline et moi venons juste de revenir et, de tous les gens qu'on pouvait rencontrer, il a fallut que ce soit un Malefoy."

Elle le regarda, des dagues dans ses yeux chocolats. "Je jure que je te tuerais si tu souffle un mot de tout ça à ton père. Ce monstre ne posera jamais les yeux sur ma fille."

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête. "Il ne le saura jamais. Je te l'assure... je te le promet." Elle ne savait pas? Ca avait fait la une du Daily Prophet pourtant.

"Tu ne peux promettres qu'il n'en saura jamais rien. Toi mieux que quiconque sais de quoi ton père est capable."

"Il ne le saura jamais... il est mort il y a six mois à Azkaban. Tu ne lis pas les journaux?"

Elle le regarda fixement. "J'ai vécu à l'étranger ces dernières années. Ca n'a pas intéret à être une blague, parce que je suis vraiment sérieuse."

"Eh bien, Lucius est mort...vraiment."

Hermione laissa l'information faire son chemin. La brise d'été souffla dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les balançoires, et apperçu Caroline galloper dans leur direction, ses cheveux blonds pâle flottant dans le vent. Hermione se retourna vers Draco, le regard radouci désormais. "Caroline est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle."

Draco acquiesça et lui adressa un autre de ses rictus. "Ouais, elle m'a foutrement impressionné".

Plus proche, Caroline piétina vers eux, un regard déterminé sur son visage. Elle marcha jusqu'à Draco avec sa paume tournée vers lui. "Je t'ai entendu dire un gros mot. Je veux récupérer mon argent."


	2. Chapter 2

Merci bcp pour toutes ces reviews, ça me touche énormément! Effectivement, j'ai oublié de mettre un petit speech sur le 1er chapître, mais voilà qui est fait désormais. J'en ai aussi profité pour corriger les fautes de traduction des noms et sortillèges.

Pour celles qui ont la flemme d'aller voir le 1er chapitre, j'uploaderais un chapître par semaine, généralement le dimanche.

Bonne lecture. Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 2

"Caroline, chérie, voici M. Malefoy. On était ensemble à l'école il y a longtemps." Drago songea que c'était adroit de ne pas le présenter comme son demi-frère. Il avait déjà du mal à s'en remettre, alors il imaginait aisément combien ça serait dur de l'expliquer à une enfant.

"Enchantée de te connaître M. Malefoy." Caroline fit une petite révérence et tendit sa main vers Drago. "Je m'appelle Caroline. Maintenant, rembourses moi!"

"Caroline..." la morigéna Hermione, avec un froncement de sourcil. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de la fillette.

"C'est un trés jolie prénom, Caroline." Drago pris la petite main dans la sienne et la secoua, remarquant combien elle était minuscule comparée à la sienne. "Tu m'as l'air d'être une petite fille très intelligente." Il lacha sa main, dans le creux de laquelle elle pu mystèrieusement découvrir deux pièces de monnaie.

"Comment t'as fait ça? Tu m'apprendras M. Malefoy?" dit Caroline de sa petite voix.

"Tu peux m'appeler Drago." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant.

Elle couvrit son rire de sa main. "Drago. C'est bizarre comme nom. Drago, Drago, Drago," chantonna elle. Avec son problème d'élocution, cela sonnait plus comme Dwago.

"Hey, c'est quoi ça?" Caroline pointait du doigt la canne appuyée sur le banc, derrière Drago.

"C'est une canne de marche qui appartenait à mon père. La tête du serpent servait en fait de cachette pour sa baguette à l'époque. Tu vois?" Drago releva la tête ouvragée pour lui montrer la cavitée vide.

Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué la canne, mais dès qu'elle l'apperçu, une alarme se mit à retentir dans sa tête, et elle commença à paniquer. "Ne t'approches pas de ça, Caroline. N'y touche pas!" Hermione sentit un poids énorme sur sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La tête lui tourna et elle s'évanouit.

Drago la rattrappa comme elle glissait du banc. "Hola. Tout doux." Il l'allongea doucement sur le banc. "Granger, réveilles toi. Allez, réveilles toi!" Il tapota gentiment ses joues dans l'espoir de la faire revenir à ses sens.

"Ma maman est morte?" Caroline avait des larmes dans les yeux. Elle se jeta sur Hermione et commença à sangloter.

"Non, mon coeur, ta maman n'est pas morte. Elle faut juste une petite sieste." Drago commença à paniquer légèrement. Il avait une Granger dans les pommes, et une enfant en pleurs pour couronner le tout.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa au pieds d'un grand arbre à l'abris des regards. Caroline le suivit; ses cris devenus de faibles pleurnichements désormais.

Drago sortit sa baguette et l'apposa légèrement sur la tête d'Hermione. "Enervatum," dit il doucement. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux; un magnifique marron chocolat dans lequel il aurait aisément pu se perdre.

Drago dégagea son visage de quelques mèches bouclées. "Alors, Belle au Bois Dormant, heureux de te revoir parmis nous." Il lui sourit. "On s'est un peu inquiété pendant un instant."

"Maman, t'es vivante! T'aurais dû voir Drago utiliser sa baguette. Il a fait de la magie pour te réveiller."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis désolée."

Elle essaya de se lever mais se sentit un peu faible. Drago la soutint par le coude pour l'aider.

"On en parlera plus tard," lui murmura il à l'oreille."

"Et si j'invitais ces demoiselles à déjeuner? Tu devrais te sentir mieux une fois restaurer."

"Non, merci ça va. En fait, nous avions..." protesta Hermione.

"Ouais, allons manger au Chucky Chicken." Caroline se mit à sauter d'excitation. "Chucky Chicken, Chucky Chicken, Chucky Chicken. Cot, cot, cot." Elle courait en cercle, agitant ses bras pour imiter le poulet.

"Okay, rencardes moi," dit Drago. "C'est quoi Chucky Chicken?"

Hermione roula des yeux. "Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois moi," rit elle. "C'est un fast food pour enfants. Ils ont une aire de jeu à l'intérieur, et c'est très bruyant avec tous ces gosses qui courent en hurlant. Je ne voudrais pas imposer ça à mon pire ennemie; qui se trouve être toujours toi, d'ailleurs."

"Ah ah, merci granger. Je t'aime aussi," dit il ironiquement. "Ca m'a l'air aventureux. Allons-y; ma jag est là-bas." Après la guerre, Drago en est venu à apprécier davantage le monde moldu. Avec héritage et l'argent de sa compagnie, il pouvait s'offrir le meilleur du monde moldu et sorcier.

"Quoi? Un Malefoy utilisant un moyen de transport moldu?"

"Eh bien, nous pouvons transplaner si tu préfères?"

"Où est tu garé?"

Après que Caroline eût fini ses ailes de poulet et ses frites, elle courut jusqu'à l'aire de jeu et trouva un couple de fillettes pour jouer avec.

Drago poussa sa salade flétrie de sa fourchette, un air dégoûté sur le visage. "Comment peut on manger cette merde? Est-ce que ça se mange d'ailleurs?" C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait dans un fast food. Il avait enlevé sa veste, dessérré sa cravate et remonté ses manches. Il portait une Rolex en or au poignet.

"Hey, tu as voulu venir, alors te plainds pas maintenant." Elle le regarda vraiment pour la première fois de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que dans son souvenir. Il semblait plus large et plus grand aussi. Elle aimait ses sourires francs, chose qu'elle avait rarement vu à Poudlard. Ses yeux gris intenses lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet cependant.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Drago lui demanda, "Tu veux me parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure au parc?" Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ses perles chocolats, la faisant frémir.

Elle baissa les yeux et dit, "Je ... j'ai juste flippé quand j'ai vu la canne de Lucius. C'est tout. Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de lui."

Drago réalisa qu'il avait éveillé de mauvais souvenirs, aussi il abandonna le sujet... pour le moment.

"Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sorcière à la retraite? La magie n'est pas quelque chose qu'on allume ou qu'on éteint."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation. Elle parlait rarement de sa situation, et n'en revenait pas d'en discuter avec Malefoy.

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

"Après la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte. J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance et de m'éclaircir les idées, alors j'ai rejoins mes parents en Australie. Quand Caroline est née, j'ai décidé de rester là bas et d'y passer mes diplômes. Mais mon père est tombé malade et il a souhaité passer ses derniers jours en Angleterre, alors on est revenus il y a deux semaines.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir une vie normale avec Caroline. J'utilise rarement, si ce n'est jamais, la magie maintenant. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter du monde magique et de sa politique, plus de Magie Noire, ni de mangemorts, plus la pression de devoir être la plus brillante sorcière de mon temps." Elle lui sourit et s'arrêta pour observer sa réaction.

Drago réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne pouvait imaginer quiconque, surtout elle, renoncer au monde magique. "Alors, ce que tu me dis, Granger, c'est que tu as perdu ton courage de Griffondor et que tu te caches dans le monde moldu? Qu'en pensent Potter et Weasley? Ou as tu juste arrêté de les voir eux aussi?"

"Je n'ai pas revu Ron, mais Harry et moi sommes allé déjeuner la semaine dernière. Il respecte ma décision." Elle s'arrêta un moment. "Je veux juste le meilleur pour Caroline. Le monde magique n'est pas aussi sûr que tout le monde le pense, même après la chute de Voldemort. Je veux juste qu'elle ait une vie heureuse et normale." Hermione baissa la tête, jouant inconsciemment avec une serviette en papier.

"Ca m'ennuie de te le dire, Granger, mais sa vie sera tout sauf normale. Même si tu déteste ça, c'est une Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne font rien de normal. Elle se rendra compte bien assez tôt que tout un monde de magie existe. Tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher éternellement... et ça ne serait pas juste de l'en priver. C'est ce qu'elle est."

Drago soupira et secoua la tête. "La guerre a vraiment dû te foutre en l'air, Granger. Ou est passer la brave sorcière au franc-parler qui ne se génait pas pour me casser les couilles? Tu ne le sais pas, mais je me réveillais chaque matin dans l'attente de nos échanges d'insultes. Ca m'excitait la façon dont tu m'appelais furet." Il joua des sourcils en se penchant vers elle.

"Tu es toujours une dégoutante bestiole", rit elle. Elle pris doucement sa paille entre ses lèvres et aspira une gorgée de milkshake. Merde, comme il aurait voulu être à la place de cette paille.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, d'ailleurs? Pourquoi est-tu sympa avec moi? J'ai l'impression d'être dans la Quatrième Dimension. Oh, je renonce à comprendre, tu es probablement un clône et les extraterrestres ont enlevé le vrai Drago Malefoy."

"J'imagine que la guerre nous a tous changé." Il pointa son pouce vers lui. "Certain même pour le meilleur. Allez, parles moi de Caroline. Wow, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai une soeur. C'est complètement irréel."

"Demi-soeur techniquement." Le portable d'Hermione sonna et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'identité de l'interlocuteur. "Je dois prendre l'appel. Je serai juste devant."

Drago acquisca et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Un court instant plus tard, il pu l'observer à travers la fenêtre du restaurant. Elle portait une chemise blanche sans manches et un short kaki qui arrivait bien au-dessus du genou, dévoilant son bronzage. Il remarqua qu'elle portait ses vêtements plus près du corps désormais. Son décolleté s'était approfondie et ses shorts s'étaient raccourcis. Merlin, où avait elle dénicher de telles jambes! Oh, il aurait adoré avoir ces jambes enroulées autours de lui. Il songeait à toutes sortes de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec elles.

Attendez, pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées à propos de la mère de sa demi-soeur? Etait ce pervers ou pas? Il était toujours un chaud dieu du sexe, comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Et merde, Granger était bonne. De toute façon, il irait en enfer pour ses péchés passés... alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..."

"Drago?" Une petite voix le sortit de ses fantasmes. "Elle est où ma maman?" Il était légèrement ennuyé que ses pensées impures soient interrompues.

"Elle est juste sortit pour téléphoner. Elle va vite revenir."

"Ok, mais je dois aller au petit coin." Caroline s'agitait en croisant les jambes.

"Ta maman sera de retour dans quelques minutes."

Elle secoua ses boucles blondes. "Non, faut que j'y aille MAINTENANT!"

"Bon, ok, je t'emmène aux toilettes. Viens." Il laissa sa veste sur le siège pour ne pas qu'Hermione s'inquiète de ne pas les voir, lui et Caroline."

Ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes des dames et Drago la poussa gentiment vers la porte. "Je peux pas y aller toute seule," dit Caroline.

Drago mit ses mains sur les hanches. "Oui mais si je viens avec toi, je serais certainement arrêté." Il attrappa prestement sa main et l'entraîna vers les toilettes des hommes.

Caroline recula. "Je peux pas aller dans celui-là. Je suis pas un garçon."

Drago la prit dans ses bras. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix." Il mis une main sur les yeux de la petite et entra. Les hommes affairés à l'urinoir lui jettèrent un regard étonné. "Désolé," murmura il, "cas de force majeure."

Il la déposa dans la cabine la plus éloignée. "Voilà. Dis moi quand tu as fini."

"Tu peux pas partir, Drago. Tu dois nettoyer le siège pour moi."

Drago maugréa. "Tu ne peux pas rester debout?"

"Mais non, idiot. Je n'ai pas de kiki."

"De quoi?" draco se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Un KIKI." Elle montra son entrejambe. "Tu sais, les garçons en ont et pas les filles. T'es pas très intelligent, toi!" L'accoustique de la pièce amplifiait leurs voix.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond. "Pourquoi moi?" Il pouvait entendre l'homme ricanner dans le box voisin. Avec une expression de dégout, il essuya la lunette des wc, et y déposa une couche de papier en protection.

"Et voilà, princesse. Votre trône vous attend." Caroline pouffa. Il quitta la cabine, refermant la porte et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Il entendait la petite fille fredonner.

"Dépèches toi Caroline, je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"J'ai presque fini," cria elle. "Mon vieux, t'as de la chance que j'ai pas envie de faire caca, parce que taurais du m'essuyer."

"Trop d'informations, Caroline." Davantage de rires lui parvinrent des urinoirs.

"Désolée," rit elle. "J'ai fini." Elle tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes. Drago la reprit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, couvrant ses yeux.

"Attends! Faut que je me lave les mains." Drago grogna et la conduisit vers les lavabos où elle commença à nettoyer ses mains au savon.

"Bateau sur l'eau, la rivière, la rivière, bateau..." chantonna Caroline plus fort que de raison.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?" Drago semblait totalement abattu.

"Je dois chanter 'Bateau sur l'eau' deux fois pour être sûre que mes mains sont bien propres. Tu m'as fait me tromper... maintenant je dois recommencer à zéro."

Caroline commença à chanter à tue-tête une fois de plus. Un vieux monsieur vînt se laver les mains à coté d'elle. Il lui sourit et l'accompagna de sa voix de bariton. "Bateau sur l'eau, la rivière, la rivière..."

Drago roula des yeux. "Achevez-moi!" soupira il pour lui même.

Un petit attroupement les attendait tandis qu'ils sortaient des toilettes. Plusieurs employés du fast food et quelques clients applaudirent. Caroline salua. Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione était adossée contre le mur, essayant désespérement de ne pas rire, sans grande réussite. Elle rendit sa veste à Drago, avec un rictus comparable à un des siens. Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille, "Pas. Un. Traitre. Mot."


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis super contente que vous aimiez cette traduction! Je vois que le passage des toilettes à bcp plu! Les fans de Caroline vont être comblées, elle ne s'arrange pas avec le temps! ;)

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche a toutes!

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 3

Blaise Zabini était accoudé au bar de l'appartement de Drago, des larmes plein les yeux. Il était plié de rire comme Drago lui relatait les évènements de ces derniers jours.

"La vache, je paierais pour voir le grand Drago Malefoy mené à la baguette par une petite de quatre ans. Il faut que je rencontre cette gosse. Elle a l'air d'en avoir une sacrée paire!"

"Et c'est pas tout," dit Drago. "Elle a aussi ce petit air angélique qui va avec. Elle sait vraiment comment mener son monde." Il se souvînt de l'impression qu'elle lui avait faite quand il avait posé ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois.

Blaise se servit un autre verre de whisky Pur Feu. "C'est juste trop bizarre que tu ais une soeur. Excuses-moi, demi-soeur."

"Ouais, j'ai du mal à digérer ce que mon père a fait à Granger. Lucius était un putain de malade. Difficile de savoir dans quoi d'autre il trempait. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas envie de le savoir."

"A propos de Granger, à quoi elle ressemble maintenant? Elle a toujours cette horrible touffe de cheveux et son petit air de miss-je-sais-tout? Merlin, elle était tellement chiante."

"En fait, elle est plutôt agréable à regarder, et elle s'est beaucoup adoucie. Elle a accepté trop facilement quand j'ai proposé de les emmener déjeuner. Caroline sait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Granger."

"On dirait que Caroline sait aussi comment s'y prendre avec toi, et juste au bout d'une journée!" Il finit son verre et alluma une cigarette. "Alors? Tu vas les revoir?"

"Caroline a oublié son sac dans ma voiture, l'autre jour, alors je vais aller le lui rendre." Il attrapa la sangle du petit sac à main rose. "Il y avait une carte dedans, avec son adresse et son numéro de téléphone."

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as fouillé? Y a pas une loi ou quelque chose comme ça, qui dit qu'on ne dois jamais fouiller le sac d'une femme?"

"Evidemment que j'ai fouillé son sac! La règle ne s'applique pas aux fillette de quatre ans. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu trouver de compromettant? Des capotes? Putain Blaise, réfléchis!"

"Ok, j'imagine que t'as raison. Alors, quand est-ce que t'y vas?"

"Caroline a laissé échaper que Granger avait un rendez-vous jeudi. Apparement, elle voit un mec depuis qu'elle est revenu." Drago leva un sourcil et lança à Blaise un regard entendu.

"Oh oh, je connais ce regard. Tu manigances quelque chose. Tu l'a même pas rencontré ce gars." Blaise connaissait son ami depuis longtemps et savait quand son esprit travaillait. "Alors, quel est le plan? Tu vas jeter un sort au rencard de Granger et lui couvrir la tête de furoncles? Ou peut être lui refiler un Elephantis?" Blaise était toujours de la partie pour un petit méfait.

Drago rit, "Tentant, mais j'ai d'autres plans. Et tu vas m'aider."

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Drago fit de drôles de rêves.

Il était dans une des pièces du donjon. Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il avait un verre de vin rouge à la main et semblait satisfait.

"Bienvenue à ma fête, Drago, " dit il d'une voix traînante. "Tu es l'invité d'honneur." Le jeune homme entendit un gémissement mais il ne pouvait dire d'où celà venait...

* * *

Hermione se préparait pour son rendez-vous. Elle choisit une robe d'un bleu royal qui suggérait assez ses formes sans pour autant les dévoiler. Caroline se pomponnait juste à coté de sa mère. Elle adorait jouer avec le maquillage d'Hermione, même si elle en mettait toujours plus que nécessaire.

Quinze minutes avant que Zack ne passe la chercher, le téléphone sonna. C'était la babysitter de Caroline, Madame Grobin, appelant pour prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait venir. Une station de radio l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné deux places pour la première d'une pièce le soir même. Evidemment, c'était Drago qui avait passé l'appel, lui annonçant que les billets l'attendraient au théatre.

Dès qu'Hermione raccrocha, elle jura à mi-voix. Où pourrait elle trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Caroline à cette heure-ci?

Juste au même moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour trouver Drago appuyé au montant, le sac de Caroline entre les mains. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

"Charmante maison que tu as là, Granger." Son regard vagabondait autours de lui. Elle et Caroline habitait un petit pavillon avec des fleurs sauvages poussant dans le jardin. C'était chaleureux et confortable, et Hermione l'adorait.

"Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Ma babysitter vient juste d'annuler et mon rencard arrive dans dix minutes."

Draco entra et détailla Hermione de haut en bas, la buvant des yeux. "Wow! Tu t'es vraiment bien arrangée." Il dû se faire violence pour détacher ses yeux du corps de la jeune femme. "En fait, je faisait juste un saut pour rendre le sac que Caroline a oublié dans ma voiture, l'autre jour."

"Comment as tu su où nous vivions?" Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La façon dont il la regardait lui retournait l'estomac.

Entendant la voix de Drago dans l'entrée, Caroline courut vers lui et lui enserra les jambes en un câlin de bienvenue.

"J'ai regardé dans le sac de Caroline et j'y ai trouvé votre adresse."

Caroline se recula et donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme. "Ail! Merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"T'as regardé dans mon sac. Tu sais pas qu'on ne dois jamais fouillé le sac d'une dame?"

Caroline lui adressa un regard sévère.

"Oui, on me l'a dit. Désolée, mon Chou, mais il fallait bien que je trouve où vous viviez pour te le rendre."

"D'accord, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais tu me dois quand même une livre pour avoir jurer." Elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans les siens. Elle avait agrémenté son maquillage d'un boa de plume fantaisie et d'un chapeau mou.

Il l'a souleva et remarqua son accoutrement. "Eh ben, voilà que tu ressemble à une prostitué miniature. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Tu tiens un bordel maintenant, Granger?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que la sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau.

"Maman, c'est quoi une prostitué?"

"Je te l'expliquerait quand tu auras trente ans," dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. "Bonsoir Zack, je t'en pris, entre" dit elle avec un charmant sourire.

Zack était un peu plus petit que Drago. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupé aux épaules et ramenés derrière ses oreilles. Il portait un couteux costume italien, remarqua Drago, et une chevalière à son petit doigt. Le serpentard sut tout de suite que le nouveau prétendant d'Hermione était un coureur. Ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver restait un mystère pour lui.

"Hey, beauté, tu es belle à croquer," ronronna t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser... un peu trop longuement au goût de Drago. Mais Hermione mit fin abruptement au baiser, chose qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Eurk, déguelasse." Caroline fit une grimace en tirant la langue.

"C'est qui lui?" Zack remarqua finalement le jeune homme blond debout dans l'entrée, Caroline toujours dans ses bras.

"C'est Malefoy, et il s'en va." Hermione lança un regard d'avertissement à Drago.

"Attends Granger. Tu dis que ta babysitter t'as planté. Pourquoi je ne garderais pas Caroline ce soir, puisque je suis là?"

"Est-ce que j'ai "Imbécile" marqué sur mon front? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser la..."

"Oh, allez Granger. C'est quoi l'alternative? Annuler ton rencard, ou mieux, emmener Caroline avec toi? Ou... tu peux me la laisser. On passera un bon moment. Pas vrai, mon Chou?" dit-il à la petite. Elle acquiesca vigoureusement de la tête avec un énorme sourire.

"S'il te plaît maman. Drago sent bon, pas comme Madame Grobin. Elle pue." Caroline se pinça le nez. "Elle rote tout le temps du derrière."

Drago regarda Hermione, interloqué. "Elle a des problèmes intestinaux et a beaucoup de gaz," lui expliqua celle-ci à mi-voix.

Caroline rigola. "Ouais, elle pète!"

"Okay, je crois que j'ai compris," ne put-il s'empêcher de rire. "Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Laisses moi garder Caroline."

"Oui, Hermione, laisses la gosse à Blondie. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche," intervînt Zack.

Si seulement il savait, pensa Hermione. Etait-ce Drago qu'elle entendit grogner à l'instant? Elle roula des yeux.

"Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors, Zack? J'ai besoin de dire deux, trois trucs à Malefoy. J'arrive dans une minute."

Tandis, que Zack s'exécutait, Drago déposa Caroline et se tourna vers Hermione. "Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût en matière de mec. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ce loser?"

"Ce n'est pas un loser, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Ca me regarde aussi, maintenant que je sais pour Caroline. J'ai le devoir de la protéger contre les débiles que sa mère ramène à la maison."

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et ignora ses commentaires. "Bon, je dois avoir perdu la raison, mais je vais te laisser garder ma fille... juste pour cette fois. Ne crois pas que ça se reproduira un jour.

Voilà les règles... Premièrement, pas de magie. Point barre. Deuxièmement, pas de sucre, ça l'excite et après elle ne dors plus. Et ne crois pas pouvoir me blouser, parce que Caroline me dit tout. Troisièmement, elle prend son bain à huit heure et dois être au lit à neuf. Des questions?"

"Non chef, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir." Drago lui tînt la porte ouverte. Il pensa un instant l'embrasser goûlument devant Zack. Nan, valait mieux pas trop énerver Granger. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

Zack et Hermione prirent enfin la voiture, sans remarquer qu'une BMW noire leur emboitait le pas au ralentit.

"Okay, Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" Drago se frotta les mains. "Que dirais-tu d'une petite glace?"

"Maman a dit que je pouvais pas manger de sucre. C'est la règle."

"Laisses-moi te dire quelque chose là-dessus, Caroline. Les règles sont faites pour être contournées."

"Mais c'est mal, tout le monde sait ça," répondit-elle.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux bleus-gris. "Pas tout à fait, c'est mal seulement si tu te fais prendre. Tu comprends?"

Elle le regarda, confuse, mais acquiesca tout de même.

"Bien. Ce que ta mère ignore ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Ce sera notre petit secret. Maintenant, nettoyons cette horreur que tu as sur la figure. Recurvite!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup que vous appréciez, vous aussi, cette fanfic.

On m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas autorisé les reviews d'anonyme. Désolée, je n'en avais aucune idées! Je corrigerais ça, dès que j'aurai trouvé comment! Bonne lecture et bon week end!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 4

Hermione et Zack arrivèrent au restaurant, où leur table les attendait. L'atmosphère était romantique et feutrée, des bougies éclairant chaque couple.

Sur les instructions de Drago, Blaise les suivait depuis leur départ du pavillon. Il gara sa BMW au coin de la rue et entra dans le restaurant pour se poster au bar. Il était à l'abris des regards, mais gardait le couple dans son champ de vision.

Il était près à entrer en action: se débarasser du copain de Granger, qui que ça puisse être. Et ça allait être plus simple que prévu, car le mec en question semblait être un gigolo de première.

D'abord, Blaise s'occupa de trouver une femme attirante. Par chance, une belle blonde était assise pas loin de lui. Elle s'appelait Ambre, et après trois quart d'heure et quelques verres, il obtint d'elle toute l'aide dont il avait besoin. Il lui promit de la remercier comme il se devait à un prochain rendez-vous.

***

Hermione s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. Ambre saisit l'opportunité pour se rendre à la table du couple et se couler dans le siège de la Griffondor, à la plus grande surprise de Zack.

Blaise se délecta de la performance de sa nouvelle amie. Ambre se pencha vers Zack, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté par la même occasion. Elle lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire concupiscent. Zack fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant sous sa jupe. Elle glissa un bout de papier dans sa poche de poitrine, et avec un petit smack, pris congé et sortit du restaurant.

Zack jeta un coup d'oeil discret au papier et sourit, satisfait. Ambre voulait le retrouver au nouveau club 'Ose' où les meilleurs DJ's du moment venaient jouer. Elle lui avait promis une nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Hermione et lui n'avait pas encore couché ensemble. Elle n'avait eu de sexe avec personne depuis la nuit de son viol. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand il essayait de faire avancer les choses. Il était fatigué d'attendre et était près à passer à l'action.

La phase un du plan de Drago était accomplie.

***

Hermione revînt s'asseoir à leur table. Zack lui prit les mains."Hey bébé, je viens de recevoir un appel de New York. Je dois retourner au bureau pour une conférence sur la fusion de l'entreprise. Je regrette vraiment de devoir écourter notre tête-à-tête."

"Quoi? Maintenant? Ca ne peux pas attendre?"

"J'ai bien peur que non. Ils ont avancé la réunion à aujourd'hui et on est en plein après-midi là-bas. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard, je ne peux même pas te raccompagner. Je vais t'appeler un taxi."

"Tu quoi? Tu n'as même pas la décence de me raccompagner?" Hermione s'empourpra de colère.

"Je suis désolé bébé. Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois." Zack se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front. "Je t'appelle demain," dit-il en partant.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait planté comme ça. Elle vida son verre de vin et allait s'en servir un autre, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" Elle se tourna, découvrant un beau jeune homme au cheveux bruns foncé, aux yeux marrons et au sourire le plus brillant qu'elle ait pu voir. Il lui semblait familier.

"Je n'était pas sûr que c'était toi! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, j'imagine? Blaise Zabini, de Poudlard. J'étais à Serpentard." Il la regarda mieux, et compris pourquoi Drago s'intéressait à elle. Elle était magnifique. Son corps avait bien changé depuis l'école, et elle avait réussit à dompter ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils lui donnaient maintenant un air sauvage et sexy à la fois.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Contente de te revoir, Blaise."

Il s'assit à coté d'elle. "Désolé, je n'ai pu m'empécher de voir que ton ami était parti dans l'urgence. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un bon soir, je devais retrouver une copine pour boire quelques verres et elle m'a planté aussi," mentit-il.

Hermione se leva et ramassa son sac. "En fait, je m'apprêtais à partir. Il doit y avoir un taxi qui m'attend dehors."

"Vraiment? Moi qui pensait qu'on aurait pu passer un peu de temps ensemble. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un verre à ce nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir? Je connait le gérant."

Hermione protesta, un peu sur la défensive. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer, vraiment..."

"Oh, allez, Hermione. Un verre ne te fera pas de mal. On pourra discuter de Poudlard et se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester seul." Blaise sortit son sourire à mille watts auquel aucune femme ne pouvait résister.

"Bon, j'imagine qu'un petit verre ne va pas me faire de mal."

"Génial! Allons-y, la nuit ne fait que commencer."

***

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisait la queue devant le 'Ose', mais Blaise avait ses entrées.

Le club était sombre et bruyant. Les corps se frottaient les uns aux autres, pressés par la foule. Blaise conduisit Hermione à l'espace VIP et commanda une bouteille.

Le DJ mettait le feu. La piste de dance était pleine de monde bougeant leur corps au son de la musique.

Hermione vida son deuxième gin tonic. "Allons danser!" Elle avait bu quatre verres de vin au restaurant, plus les deux coktails qu'elle venait de finir, elle commençait à se sentir bien. Elle attrapa la main de Blaise et l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste.

Les yeux fermés, elle bougeait son corps sur les basses. De l'autre coté de la salle, Zack et sa nouvelle conquête, Ambre, dansaient obscènement proches. Blaise captura le regard de la belle blonde et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci acquiesca et lui rendit son oeillade.

Toujours en dansant, Blaise s'arrangea pour conduire Hermione tout près de Zack et Ambre à son insue. Au bout d'un moment, Ambre trébucha sur Hermione, ses mains fermement accrochées à la nuque de Zack. "Oh, désolée."

Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec le couple. Ses yeux se rétrécir. "Une conférence de travail, hein? Espèce de sale menteur, fils de pute!"

"Euh, bébé, laisses-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," essaya t-il de plaider. Mais elle le giffla de toute ses forces. Ambre s'écarta sans un mot.

"Je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce que je crois," cracha Hermione. Elle se tourna pour partir, "Je me casse!"

"Attends une seconde." Blaise lui prit le bras et jeta discrètement un sort sur l'entrejambe de Zack, d'un coup de baguette. Tout à coup, son ex-copain se tînt le pantalon en hurlant.

"Aaaah! Putain! Ma queue est en feu!" Zack courru frénétiquement vers les toilettes.

Hermione ria à gorge déployée. "Je pense qu'il ne s'en servira pas ce soir. Allons boire un autre verre."

*****

Quand Drago et Caroline eurent fini leur glace, ils s'assirent dans le canapé pour regarder des films. Drago songeait qu'il était agréable de se trouver en sa compagnie. Il était content d'être célibataire, mais assis là avec Caroline, il se dit qu'il passait peut être à coté de quelque chose. Avoir une famille bien à lui? Tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui, il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'avoir une fille comme Caroline. Pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre inconditionnellement?

Après avoir regardé deux fois le même Disney, Drago négocia avec la fillette pour qu'elle choisisse un autre film.

"Pourquoi pas 'Les Borrowers'? C'est un de mes préféré," dit Caroline.

"Ok, mets le dans le lecteur DVD." N'importe quoi plutôt que d'entendre à nouveau les mêmes chansons niaises.

Caroline mit du pop corn au micro onde. Elle voulait montrer à Drago quelle grande fille elle était, et le faire elle-même. Elle mit ensuite le grand bol sur ses genoux.

Le film commença, quand Caroline dit, "J'aime beaucoup Peagreen. Il est mignon."

"Il ressemble à un branleur pour moi. Le gosse est vraiment mauvais acteur." Drago saisit une poignée de pop corn et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

"Eh ben t'as l'air d'un branleur toi aussi." Elle lui tira la langue. "C'est quoi d'abord un branleur?"

"Je te le dirais quand t'auras trente ans."

*****

Donner un bain à une enfant était une autre nouvelle expérience pour Drago. Il utilisa sa baguette pour que la température de l'eau soit idéale. Il versa une bouteille entière de bain moussant et fit en sorte que les bulles changent constamment de couleur. Caroline adora. Drago sortit une paire de serviettes rouges du placard à linge.

"C'est pas à moi. Les miennes sont roses. Et où est mon pyjama? T'as oublié mon pyjama!"

Drago soupira et ressortit. Il entra dans la chambre de la fillette et se sentit tout de suite malade. c'était comme si quelqu'un avait vomit du rose partout; le lit, les rideaux, le tapis, les murs. Tout était rose! Il y avait même un gros dragon rose en peluche sur son lit. Un dragon rose? Une frise de princesse courait tout autours de la chambre. Il attrapa le pyjama posé sur le lit et dénicha une serviette rose.

Quand il revînt dans la salle de bain, Caroline avait disparu. Son coeur s'accéléra de panique. Il se rua sur la baignoire pleine de bulle pour en virer la mousse. Il découvrit le corps immobile de la fillette immergé dans l'eau savonneuse.

Drago s'immobilisa d'horreur. "Caroline!"

Juste quand il plongeait ses mains dans l'eau pour l'en sortir, la petite s'assit, éclaboussant toute la pièce. Elle partit d'un rire hystérique.

"Oh, putain!" cria Drago, en tombant à la renverse.

"T'as cru que je m'étais noyée. Je t'ai bien eu!"

"Quoi? Putain, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Tu veux que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi?"

Elle continua de rire comme une hyène. "Et en plus t'as dit des gros mot. Ca va te coûter le double!"

*****

"Alors, parles-moi de ce Zack que ta mère voit." Drago était assis sur le bord du lit de Caroline tandis que celle-ci choisissait quelques livres. Il jouait distraitement avec le dragon rose. "Tu l'aimes bien?"

Entendant le nom de Zack, Caroline devînt soudain très calme. Elle haussa ses petites épaules. "Maman l'aime beaucoup. Il est tout le temps là."

"Mais tu ne l'aime pas, c'est ça?" insista t-il.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Son regard bleu-gris sembla si triste que Drago en eut le coeur serré. "Il me dit des trucs méchants des fois. Il m'appelle 'batarde'. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je crois que c'est méchant."

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il serra et desserra ses poings, puis se frotta les yeux pour garder son calme.

"Zack va pas être mon nouveau papa, hein?"

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord!"

*****

Après avoir lu deux ou trois histoires, Caroline voulut lui montrer son album de photo. Il était fatigué et en avait un peu marre, mais il céda quand même.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une pochette contenant son acte de naissance. Drago remarqua deux choses. D'abord que son poids de naissance était incroyablement faible. Et que l'espace où aurait dû se trouver le nom de son père était vide. Une vague de tristesse le traversa. Il se sentait peiné de ce qui était arrivé à Granger, et de la manière dont Caroline était venu au monde.

En le feuilletant, il tomba sur une photo de la fillette dans un incubateur, quelques heures après sa naissance. Elle était minuscule, perdue au milieu de tubes et de machines médicales. Hermione regardait à travers la vitre, ses traits plein d'inquiétude et d'amour. Les clichés peignaient le portrait d'une vie heureuse, pour Hermione et sa fille. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une Caroline en costume de sorcière pour Halloween. Comme c'était ironique.

Cependant, il arrivait à saturation. Il comprenait maintenant les recommandations d'Hermione sur le fait de ne pas donner de sucre à la petite le soir. Avant qu'il ne la mette au lit, Caroline courait, sautait sur les coussins du canapé. Elle était même grimpé sur le dos de Drago et lui avait demandé de faire le cheval. Il parvînt finalement à la calmer. D'accord, il avait triché un peu et utilisé un sort pour le faire.

Il retourna au salon et s'effondra sur le divan. Comment Hermione parvenait-elle à faire ça tous les soirs?

Juste quand il commença à somnoler, Blaise déboula avec une Hermione complètement ivre sur son dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Désolée, j'ai raté le coche, hier soir, mais voilà le 5ème chapitre. Attention, le langage est un peu trash...

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, vos appréciations et vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, sur vos conseils, j'ai ouvert les reviews aux anonymes, alors si l'histoire vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! ;)

Joyeuses Paques!

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 5

"Bordel, Blaise! Je t'ai dis de te débarrasser de son mec, pas de la saouler à mort!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Elle aime l'alcool." Blaise laissa tomber Hermione au sol sans plus de cérémonies.

"Bon, j'imagine que tu as réussi."

"Evidemment. Ce con a avalé l'appât, la ligne et le plomb avec. Et j'ai jeté un sort sur sa queue. Il est parti en hurlant comme une fillette. On a fini sur une belle note, si je puis dire."

"Excellent." Drago sourit et baissa les yeux sur la princesse gryffondor semi-consciente. C'était marrant de voir comment la plus brillante sorcière de son temps pouvait être réduite à une simple ivrogne.

Hermione commença à rire comme elle essayait de se remettre debout. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe de Drago pour s'aider. Celui-ci l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la relever. Elle était plus petite que lui, même avec ses talons, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir l'alcool dans son haleine et le tabac dans ses cheveux.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit. Elle lui pinça la joue. "T'es troooooop mignon toi!" Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant farouchement.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était arrivé si vite qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir. Finalement, il enlaça la jeune sorcière pour approfondir le baiser. Autant en profiter. Quelque chose lui parut bizarrement familier.

Tout à coup, Hermione s'éloigna. "Mmm, délicieux." Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Drago.

Blaise s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu en rigolant. "Malefoy, tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec les femmes."

"La ferme, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, moi?"

"Et bien, tu peux lui faire prendre une bonne douche froide. Ou tu peux l'emmener dans la chambre et la baiser."

"Elle est inconsciente, Blaise," dit Drago, les yeux aux ciel.

"Ca ne t'arrêtait pas avant."

"Ah ah, très drôle. Je n'ai jamais baisé une femme qui n'était pas consciente du plaisir que je lui donnais." Il sourit et allongea doucement Hermione sur le canapé.

"Ouais, si tu le dis," lacha Blaise paresseusement.

*****

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Caroline entra dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. "Tu m'as réveillé."

"Désolé, mon Chou. C'était pas mon intention. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te coucher?"

La fillette regarda derrière lui et pointa Blaise du doigt. "C'est qui lui?"

"Caroline, voici mon ami, Blaise. Blaise, voilà Caroline."

Elle tendit sa main. "Enchantée de te connaître, Blaise."

Blaise prit la petite main dans la sienne et en déposa un baiser sur le dessus. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petite demoiselle." Il lui adressa un sourire aveuglant et un clin d'oeil taquin.

Caroline lui sourit en retour et baissa la tête, intimidée. Puis elle remarqua sa mère sur le canapé. Elle se pencha sur le visage d'Hermione et renifla. Comme une évidence, elle lacha, "Maman est ivre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais non, pas du tout. Elle était juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout."

"Me racontes pas de conneries, Drago!" rétorqua t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse et baissa les yeux sur elle. "Caroline," prévînt-il, "je pense que tu ferai mieux de retourner te coucher."

"Non, je veux pas." Elle releva le menton et tapa du pied.

Drago perdait patience. "Si tu ne retournes pas tout de suite dans ta chambre, ton derrière ne va pas tarder à te démanger."

"T'es pas le chef ici. T'oseras pas me donner une fessée."

Le regard que lui adressa Drago aurait pu geler les enfers. "Ah oui, tu crois ça?"

Pour désamorcer la situation, Blaise attrapa le bras de la fillette et l'entraîna vers le couloir. "Hey, pourquoi tu ne me montrerai pas ta chambre?"

Caroline regarda par-dessus son épaule et tira la langue à Drago. "Méchant."

*****

Drago se calma et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'Hermione. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'unique autre chambre du pavillon. Pas de doutes, c'était bien la sienne: tout était décoré de rouge et doré. Il la jeta sur le lit où elle rebondit mollement. Elle se retourna en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

La robe lui allait vraiment bien, mais Drago pensa qu'elle serait plus à l'aise en chemise de nuit. Il fut tenté de la lui enlever à l'ancienne; n'avait-elle pas interdit la magie? Mais le gentleman qu'il était (ouais, bien sûr!) se dit que transfigurer ses vêtements serait une meilleure idée sur le long terme.

Dans la pièce voisine, Blaise fredonnait une berçeuse italienne pour endormir Caroline. Drago n'avait jamais entendu son ami chanter, il faudrait qu'il se rappelle de le chambrer là-dessus.

Drago était crevé, alors il s'étala près d'Hermione, totalement habillé. Il se tourna vers elle, et dégagea les mèches caramel tombées devant ses yeux clôts. Il l'étudia attentivement un instant, traçant le contours de son visage avec ses doigts. Ecoutant la voix douce de Blaise qui lui parvenait de la chambre de Caroline, Drago plongea doucement dans d'étranges rêves...

*****

Il était dans une des petites pièces du dongeon. Lucius était tranquillement assis face à lui. "Je t'ai préparé un cadeau, Drago," dit-il, le fameux rictus des Malefoy flottant sus ses lèvres.

La pièce était sombre, mais éclairée d'inombrables bougies. Il y avait un lit à baldaquins dans un coin. Il distingua une forme recroquevillée sur le couvre lit qui essayait de ramper loin de lui.

Drago regarda Lucius confus. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Il se réveilla sous le regard de deux yeux bleus-gris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de maman?" Caroline était allongée entre les deux adultes. Hermione était toujours dans un profond sommeil.

"T'es à ma place. Je suis toujours ici quand je dors avec maman." Elle commença à le pousser avec ses deux pieds, pour le faire tomber du lit.

"Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. J'ai besoin d'un café de toute façon." Drago se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il parut quelque peu désemparé devant la cafetière, tentant de comprendre comment marchait la machine moldue.

"T'as besoin d'aide? Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois." Caroline regardait souvent sa mère préparer le café, aussi était-elle sûre de s'en sortir. Elle approcha une chaise du comptoir et grimpa dessus. Puis elle enfourna deux fois la dose requise de café et remplit la cafetière à moitié d'eau.

Un toc, toc insistant se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Drago laissa entrer le hibou mécontent dans la cuisine.

"Hey, c'est un hiboux. Tu peux pas laisser un hiboux rentrer dans la maison. Il va faire des crottes partout et maman va se facher."

Drago récupéra la lettre et récompensa l'oiseau de quelques bouts de pain. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas rester. Il est juste venu m'apporter une lettre de Blaise." Il se versa une tasse de café comme l'oiseau repartait.

"C'est un hiboux qui livre ton courier? C'est trop cool! Je peux en avoir un aussi?"

Drago prit une gorgée de café qu'il recracha immédiatement en grimaçant. "Beurk, ça tuerait un turc! Combien t'as mis de cuillerées la dedans?"

Caroline se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, paumes ouvertes. Elle était plus intéréssée par la lettre de Drago. "Alors, il dit quoi dans la lettre?"

Le jeune homme la lut silencieusement.

_Drago,_

_Après t'avoir quitté, hier soir, j'ai rejoins ma complice, Ambre. On sort ensemble ce soir et sa copine est célibataire, donc j'ai dis que tu viendrais lui tenir compagnie. Souviens-toi que tu me dois un service pour t'avoir aidé. En plus la fille à l'air bien, pas comme les poufiasses que tu ramènes._

_On en discute plus tard._

_B._

Caroline se tenait à coté de Drago, penchée sur la lettre. "C'est quoi une poufiasse?"

Drago la regarda, les sourcils relevés par la surprise. "Tu sais lire?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi? Y a des mots que tu comprends pas?"

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. "Je crois que je vais m'en sortir, merci."

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs céréals assis à la table de la cuisine, Hermione émergea finalement de sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'un camion lui était passé dessus. Elle avait une belle gueule de bois et était d'assez méchante humeur. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas remarqué la potion que Drago avait laissé à son intention sur sa table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi? Tu n'as pas un manoir à t'occuper? Des gens à torturer?"

"En fait, on reconstruit le manoir. J'ai décidé de démolir certaine parties qui avaient de mauvaises connotations. J'habite un appart pas loin d'ici. Et si je suis encore là, c'est qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Caroline pendant que t'étais dans les vapes. Mais qu'elle genre de mère est-tu donc?"

"C'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dans mon rendez-vous, il ne..."

"Hola, qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton rencard d'hier soir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse penser un seul instant que je pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi bas..."

"Je ne suis pas stupide. Cette farce était un classique serpentard, une Drago Malefoy Production. Tu es toujours le même petit salopard manipulateur que tu étais à l'école." Même si elle prétendait être en colère, elle était secrètement soulagée que Drago l'ait débarrassé de ce connard égoïste. Il n'avait pas à savoir qu'elle comptait larguer Zack, de toute façon.

"Peut être, mais je suis un salopard manipulateur plus gentil et plus attentionné, alors." Il lui offrit un franc sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux. "J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait un carton de glace vide dans la poubelle." Elle croisa les bras et baissa les yeux sur Caroline, inhabituellement silencieuse depuis son arrivée. "Quelle est la règle à propos des sucreries le soir, jeune fille?"

"Mais Drago a dit que..."

"Je me fiche de ce que Drago a dit. Tu connais la règle. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on enfreint les règles?"

Caroline baissa les yeux et murmura, "On est puni."

"Exactement. Vas t'asseoir sur ta chaise pendant quinze minutes." La petite marcha lentement, toute honteuse, jusqu'à une chaise disposée dans un coin de la cuisine.

"Oh, allez, Granger. Laisses passer pour cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute. Tu n'as qu'à me blâmer, moi."

"Oh, mais je sais que c'est de ta faute. Et te connaissant, tu as certainement utilisé la magie aussi." Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne réplique, "Tu es supposé être l'adulte et montrer le bon exemple. D'ailleurs, tu vas faire sa punition avec elle." Hermione amena une autre chaise à côté de celle de Caroline.

"Tu plaisantes?" Il regarda Caroline et la vit sourire de toutes ses dents.

Hermione lui adressa un regard si noir, qu'il aurait effrayé Voldemort lui même. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Assieds-toi. Tout de suite."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir!

Hop, nouveau chapitre pour clore ce beau dimanche. Merci pour vos petites reviews et vos encouragements, je m'accroches grace à vous!

Bonne lecture.

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 6

"Ail, tu me fais mal!" couina Caroline.

"Arrêtes de bouger, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi t'as pas des cheveux raides?" Drago se battait avec la tignasse de la fillette depuis presque vingt minutes déjà. Il avait proposé d'emmener Caroline a son cours de ballet pendant qu'Hermione déjeunait avec Harry. En fait, c'était plutôt une classe de pré-ballet pour enfants de trois à cinq ans. La jeune sorcière désirait que sa fille rencontre d'autres enfants de son âge.

Drago essayait de rassembler les fins cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dépétrer de ces boucles serrées. Il réussit finalement à en faire une un peu de travers. Caroline prit un petit miroir pour regarder le résultat dans le reflet de celui de la salle de bain.

"Ca ne ressemble pas à ça quand c'est maman qui le fait," bouda t-elle.

"Oui et ben on fera avec parce qu'on est déjà en retard."

"Mais il fallait faire un chignon. Toutes les filles ont un chignon."

"Ecoutes, t'as déjà de la chance que j'ai réussi à en faire une queue de cheval. On a plus le temps d'essayer de faire mieux maintenant."

Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Nan, je peux pas y aller sans chignon. Tu peux pas remuer ta baguette et faire de la magie?"

Drago roula des yeux et maugréa. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit tourbilloner autours de la petite tête blonde. "Voilà, t'es contente maintenant?"

Elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. "Bon, c'est pas terrible, mais ça fera l'affaire."

*****

Ils arrivèrent au studio de danse où les filles s'égayaient en petits groupes en attendant le débuts du cours. C'était la deuxième leçon de Caroline et elle rejoignit rapidement les autres élèves. Drago s'assit sur le coté avec les autres mamans. Elles le regardèrent avec un certain intérêt, vérifiant au passage s'il avait déjà la bague au doigt.

"Regardez la celle-là," dit une fillette brune, une des plus grandes danseuses du groupe, parlant peu discrètement à ses amies. "Je savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les bébés dans ce cours!" Les autres filles ricannèrent.

"Je suis pas un bébé," dit Caroline, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Ben, tu ressemble à un bébé, parles comme un bébé et sens comme un bébé. Je parie que tu portes encore des couches. Ca se trouve, c'est ça que ça sent." Ses amies rigolèrent. Visiblement, c'était elle le leader du groupe. Drago se revit enfant tandis qu'il observait le comportement de la brunette. Avait-il tourmenté les autres comme ça quand il était petit? Non, il avait fait bien pire, en l'occurence.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, curieux de voir comment Caroline allait réagir. La prof discutait avec la mère d'une élève et n'avait pas remarqué l'échange.

Le rouge commença à monter aux joues de Caroline. Elle recula de quelques pas, baissa la tête et fonça dans le ventre de l'autre fille. Celle-ci atterrit violemment sur les fesses.

"Madame Harris, Madame Harris! La nouvelle m'a tapé!" Le professeur se tourna vers le petit attroupement et s'exclama de surprise. Elle se précipita pour aider l'enfant à terre.

"Sarah! Vous allez bien? Mademoiselle Granger! Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable et je ne tolérerai pas de violence dans ce cours. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler, je vous demanderai de partir. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir avec votre père jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmée." Vu que Caroline et lui se ressemblait beaucoup, les gens devaient les prendre pour père et fille. Comme la situation était compliquée à expliquer, Drago ne démentit pas.

"Mais c'est elle qui a commencé..."

"Pas d'excuses, Mademoiselle Granger. Allez vous asseoir."

"Oui Madame." Caroline baissa la tête et alla lentement prendre place à coté de Drago. Elle maugréa, "Et c'est pas mon père, espèce de grosse vache." Par chance, la prof ne l'entendit pas.

Drago tentait de ne pas sourire. Il était content de voir que la petite blonde n'avait pas peur de se défendre toute seule. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura, "On parlera de ça plus tard." Il avait essayé de paraître sévère, mais avait échouer lamentablement.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. N'était-il pas supposé la réprimander? Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais plus elle restait assise là à les regarder, plus elle s'énervait. Elle allait le lui faire payer à cette grande saucisse!

Sur les instructions de Madame Harris, les élèves commençèrent à s'échauffer. Au bout de quelques instants, son portable sonna, interrompant la classe. "Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, continez, je reviens dans un instant," dit-elle, leur adressant un vague signe de la main en quittant la pièce.

Drago trouva très déplacé de la part du professeur de s'absenter ainsi au milieu de son cours. Il soupira, profondement ennuyé. Les fillettes chahutaient en attendant. La dénommée Sarah se faisait mousser en effectuant des pirouettes devant ses copines. Elle n'était pas vraiment au point, mais elle affichait une mine énorgueillie. Elle s'approcha de Caroline et lui lança, "Ca, les bébés ne peuvent pas le faire!"

Les yeux bleus-gris de Caroline se rétrécirent. La gamine s'en fut en tournant sur elle-même. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Caroline commença à tourner son index en cercle. Sarah continua de tourner, de plus en plus vite, comme une toupie.

"Je peux pas m'arrêter!" cria t-elle tout à coup. "Madame Harris! Quelqu'un! A l'aide!"

Drago baissa les yeux sur Caroline et remarqua son visage rougie par la concentration. Il remarqua également le mouvement de son doigt. Il leva les yeux sur la brune continuant de tourner au milieu des gens venus l'aider. Il regarda à nouveau Caroline et ne put croire la relation qui se faisait dans son esprit.

Drago attrapa rapidement la main de la petite pour arrêter son geste. Sarah s'arrêta subitement de tourner et s'écrasa contre le piano. "Aaaaah, mon bras. J'ai mal au bras!" brailla t-elle.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Caroline et la vit sourire méchamment. Il l'a prit rapidement dans ses bras et profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser discrètement avec elle.

*****

"C'était quoi ça, bon sang!" Il traîna la petite dans une salle vide et l'assit sur une chaise. Caroline commença à pleurer.

"T'avais déjà fait ça avant aujourd'hui?"

Caroline secoua lentement la tête.

"Ta mère est au courant?"

"Non." Elle était maintenant complètement terrorisée et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. "S'il te plaît, lui dit pas, elle va se fâcher. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas lui faire mal." Elle renifla et s'essuya le visage avec la cravate de Drago.

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il avait entendu parler de jeunes enfants utilisant la magie inconsciemment, mais jamais avec autant de maîtrise et de puissance que ce que Caroline venait de faire. Et elle n'avait même pas de baguette! Ca lui fichait une frousse de tous les diables.

"T'es fâché contre moi?" demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je sais que tu es une gentille fille. Mais ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas bien. Il ne faut pas utiliser la magie pour blesser les gens." Il devait bien être l'homme le plus hypocrite du monde à cet instant, mais la petite arrêta progressivement de pleurer.

"Quand j'étais petit, j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses et j'ai blessé pas mal de personnes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et j'était souvent seul. Beaucoup de gens me haïssent encore pour ce que j'ai fait.

Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. Tu es une meilleure personne que je ne l'étais, Caroline. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu ais pleins d'amis. Il faut juste qu'on apprenne à contrôler ton tempérament, et ta magie." Il lui sourit. "Ca va mieux?"

Caroline lui rendit son sourire, puis elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme. "Je t'aime Drago."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Chou. Maintenant, allons-nous en."

*****

Hermione salua Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Le café était bruyant, mais ils réussirent à avoir une table dans un coin relativement tranquille. Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent dans un silence confortable. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Hermione lui parla de son entretien pour une place dans une compagnie pharmaceutique. Harry, maintenant Aurore émérite, pensait qu'elle pourrait facilement trouver un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, mais elle ne voulut pas en entendre parler. Il ne comprenait pas cet entêtement à vouloir vivre dans le monde moldu.

"Mais 'Mione, le Ministère sauterait sur l'occasion de te compter dans leur rang. Ils ont besoin de gens doués comme toi. Je pourrais te citer des dizaines de postes pour lesquels tu serais parfaite."

"Je sais que tu veux bien faire, Harry, mais je suis parfaitement heureuse de vivre sans magie."

"Mais et pour Caroline? Ce n'est pas juste de la laisser dans l'ignorance du monde sorcier."

"On croirait entendre Malefoy. Il dit qu'elle m'en voudra de lui avoir caché le monde magique quand elle sera plus grande. Mais ça se trouve, c'est déjà trop tard. Il a déjà utliser la magie devant elle."

C'était plus simple de nier l'existence de la magie quand ils vivaient en Australie; ils ne cotoyaient personne du monde magique là-bas. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, ça s'avérait nettement plus difficile avec tous les sorciers qui la connaissait. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je dise ça, mais en fait, je suis d'accord avec Malefoy." Harry commanda un autre thé quand la serveuse passa près d'eux. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire, celui-là?"

"Il passe souvent ces derniers temps, il dit vouloir connaître mieux Caroline. Mais je le soupçonne de vouloir juste me pourrir la vie."

Harry n'était pas rassuré d'entendre que Malefoy leur tournait autours. "Il n'a rien fait qui aurait pu vous blesser, toi ou Caroline, hein? Juste un mot de ta part, et je lui.."

"Non! Non pas du tout." Elle remua la chantilly sur sa tarte avec le bout de sa fourchette. Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione ne jouait jamais avec la nourriture. "En fait, il a été plutôt serviable ces dernières semaines. Il l'emmene au parc et la garde quand je dois aller faire des courses. Des trucs comme ça. Ils sont devenus comme cul et chemise, et ça m'inquiète un peu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'attache trop à lui."

"Visiblement, Malefoy a dû se racheter une personnalité, parce que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au serpentard que je connais."

"C'est dur à expliquer. Il est toujours aussi manipulateur, sournois et énervant; et des fois j'ai vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou. Mais il n'est pas malintentionné ou haineux comme avant. Il ne m'a pas appelé "sang de bourbe", une seule fois. Il est même gentil avec moi. Ca se trouve, c'est juste pour que je le laisse passer du temps avec Caroline. Qui sait?"

"Ou alors, c'est pour te mettre dans son lit. T'y as pensé à ça?"

Hermione roula des yeux, son visage prenant une teinte cramoisie qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. "Attends, tu commence à l'apprécier, c'est ça?!"

"Mais pas du tout. Je le tolère pour le bien de Caroline. Ni plus, ni moins." Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup et tenta de changer de sujet. "Assez parler de moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?"

*****

Harry lui expliqua qu'en ce moment il était chargé d'explorer la mémoire des Mangemorts capturés. Il utilisait la pensine pour visionner chacun des souvenirs en leur possession, et c'était un travail fastidieux. Le Ministère cherchait à découvrir les secrets que les mages noirs pouvaient cacher; peut être des objets maléfiques inconnus, de nouveux sorts ou malédictions, ou d'autres potions mortelles. Il faisait un rapport dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose de suspect dans les mémoires qu'il visionnait. Les habitudes sexuelles des Mangemorts étaient ce qui était le plus fascinant.

"J'ai commencé à visionner les souvenirs de Lucius Malefoy. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de fioles, à peu près." Il remarqua que son amie s'était tendu en entendant le nom de Lucius. "Oh, désolé 'Mione, je peux être vraiment con des fois."

"Non, Harry. C'est moi. Il faudra bien que je dépasse ça un jour de toute façon." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Hey, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard!"

Il se serrèrent et se dirent au revoir, se promettant de se revoir rapidement. Elle espéra que la prochaine fois, Ginny et Ron pourraient se joindre à eux.

*****

Caroline dansait sur du Lady GaGa dans le salon. Elle portait des lunettes de plongée trois fois trop grandes pour elle et remuait ses petites fesses au son de la musique. "Allez, Drago, viens danser!"

"Plutôt mourir!" Il avait un affreux mal de crâne à force d'écouter chanson après chanson. Caroline avait une énergie incroyable, et ça le fatiguait rien que de la regarder.

Il alla dans la cuisine se servir quelque chose à boire. Ah, Granger avait un pack de six au frigo avec son nom dessus. En parlant de Granger, où diable était-elle? Elle aurait dû revenir depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Blaise l'emmenait à un autre de ces rencarts à quatre et il devait passer chez lui se préparer. Le dernier n'avait pas été une réelle réussite, aussi n'était-il pas très motivé. Mais il voulait nettoyer un peu l'appart, juste au cas ou.

Drago allait ouvrir sa bière, juste quand on sonna. Caroline éteignit la musique et courut à la porte pour répondre. Derrière, se tenaient deux policiers en uniforme.

La petite paniqua. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Vous êtes venus m'arrêter? Je suis désolée, je voulais pas lui faire du mal avec la magie, je..."

Drago lui couvrit rapidement la bouche de sa main. "Les gosses... on sait jamais quelle conneries ils vont aller inventer! Je peux vous aider, officier?" Il poussa la gamine dans la maison comme il refermait la porte derrière lui, restant sur le perron.

"C'est bien la résidence de mademoiselle Hermione Granger?"

"Oui, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il les regarda confus.

"Il y a eu un accident Monsieur".


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à vous faire du soucis pour Hermione, hélas, il n'y a qu'en lisant la suite de l'histoire que vous apprendrez si elle s'en sort ou pas!

Pour les petites tête en l'air qui m'ont posé la question, sachez que l'histoire originale et dors et déjà terminée. Je poursuivrais donc cette traduction jusqu'à son terme en publiant un chapître tous les dimanche. Quant à savoir si je traduirais aissi la suite, tout dépendra du nombre de reviews! ;)

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 7

Les lumières du couloir étaient aveuglantes. Infirmières, docteurs, assistants médicaux se pressaient tous, défilant en une valse de blouses blanches et bleues. Drago se rendit à l'accueil et attira l'attention d'une belle jeune femme.

"Je peux vous aider?"

"Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Hermione Granger? Elle a été admise il y a moins de deux heures"

"Vous êtes son mari? On ne laisse entrer que la famille proche dans le service des soins intensifs."

"Oui, je suis son époux," mentit-il.

"Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre, alors. Et avant de patir, j'ai des papiers à vous faire remplir." L'infirmière se leva et le conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la dernière chambre du service. Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Tout autours du lit se trouvaient des machines, des tubes et des trucs qui auraient plus eu leur place dans un film de science fiction. Toujours dans l'entrée, il entendit le souffle d'un respirateur et le bip-bip d'un moniteur cardiaque. Il pouvait sentir son propre coeur se superposer au son de la machine. Le corps qui reposait dans le lit ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. L'infirmière devait s'être trompée de chambre.

Mais en se rapprochant, Drago réalisa que c'était bien elle. Le choc l'immobilisa.

Un docteur entra à sa suite et se présenta comme étant le Dr Stevens. Il lui expliqua l'état et les blessures d'Hermione en le conduisant à son chevet. Drago ne comprenait pas tout ce que le médecin disait, mais il saisit l'essentiel. En plus d'un bras cassé, de côtes fêlées, diverses lacérations et contusions sur le visage, la blessure la plus inquiétante était celle de sa tête. Hermione souffrait d'un traumatisme cranien et était plongée dans le coma.

"Combien de temps restera t-elle comme ça? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la réveiller?" Drago la regardait nerveusement.

Le docteur se contenta de secouer la tête en lui adressant un regard compatissant. "Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire combien de temps son coma va durer. Elle peut se réveiller dans un ou deux jours, ou dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Ou dans un an. Seul le temps nous le dira. En attendant, nous allons procéder à des tests pour déterminer l'état de son cerveau."

Quand le médecin fut parti, Drago sorti sa baguette et essaya une multitude de sorts pour la réveiller, mais sans succès. Vaincu, il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il saisit délicatement une de ses mains sans vie dans les siennes et déposa un baiser dessus. "Oh Granger, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore mise," murmura t-il sans attendre de réponse.

*****

De ce qu'il avait compris, Hermione rentrait de son déjeuner avec Harry. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir, rendant la chaussée glissante. Le camion qui la précédait avait fait un brusque tête-à-queue. Même en écrasant la pédale de frein, elle n'avait pu éviter la collision avec la remorque restée en travers de la route.

Hermione était apparemment pressée de rentrer et elle avait oublier de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Quand elle heurta le camion, sa tête traversa le pare-brise, l'airbag ne s'étant pas déployé. Sous l'impact, elle se retrouva jetée sur le bord de la route. Une seconde plus tard, un autre camion s'encastra dans sa voiture. Si elle était restée dedans, elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécue. De même, si un enfant s'était trouvé dans le siège auto, il n'aurait pas survécu non plus.

"Merci d'avoir gardé Caroline au pied levé, Madame Grobin." Drago était revenu très fatigué de sa visite à l'hôpital. Répondre aux questions (ou inventer des réponses quand il ne les connaissait pas), avait fini de pomper son énergie.

"Quand tu veux, mon grand." La dame avait appris à apprécier son nouveau voisin intérimaire. Cependant, elle paraissait exténuée après ces quelques heures passées à garder Caroline. "Je prierai pour Hermione."

Quand la voisine fut partie, Drago prit Caroline avec lui et l'assit sur le canapé. Il lui expliqua la situation du mieux qu'il put. Il essaya de ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette et la réveiller, comme dans le parc?" Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

"Non, mon Chou, j'ai essayé différents sorts, mais aucun n'a marché. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera quelque chose pour la sortir de là. En attendant, tu vas venir avec moi quelque temps."

"Bien. Je préfère rester avec toi qu'avec grand-mère et grand-père. Ils me laissent même pas regarder la télé. Et grand-père est malade et ses médicaments sentent bizarre."

Ah merde. Drago avait oublié les parents d'Hermione. "Caroline, tu connais leur numéro de téléphone?"

"Bien sûr, grand-mère me l'a fait apprendre pour les urgences."

"Génial, donnes-le moi."

"Je peux pas."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Je sais le faire que sur le téléphone." Drago maugréa et lui passa son portable.

*****

Caroline essayait de ne rien oublier. Il y avait ses habits, quelques jouets, des livres, des crayons, des jeux...

"Bon Dieu, combien de truc tu vas emmener encore? T'emménages pas pour toujours!" La petite continuait d'ajouter des choses à la pile d'affaires à emmener.

"Oh, encore une chose..." Elle se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione et sorti une boîte du tiroir de la commode.

"Ok, t'es prête maintenant?" Il essayait de tout rétrécir pour que ça tienne dans sa poche. Il allait les faire transplanner dans son appart.

"Oh, encore une chose. Je peux pas laisser Daisy." Drago roula des yeux tandis que Caroline attrapait son dragon rose en peluche.

"Ok, allons-y."

"Oh, encore une chose..."

"Y A PLUS DE PLACE! On y va maintenant." La petite venait à bout de sa patience, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

"Holà, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin?"

Il grogna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui attrapa le cou fermement. "Bon, ça va te faire bizarre mais ça ne va durer que quelques secondes. On va disparaître et apparaître chez moi. Tiens toi bien, d'accord?"

La fillette approuva silencieusement. Mais dès que le 'pop' retentit, elle hurla.

*****

Caroline hurlait toujours dans l'oreille de Drago quand ils apparurent dans son salon.

"Ok, tu peux arrêter de crier maintenant, on est arrivés. J'espère seulement que je pourrait à nouveau entendre un jour avec mon oreille droite, merci beaucoup."

"Wow, c'était trop bizarre. On peut le refaire?" Elle entendit Blaise rire; il était assis sur le sofa, sirotant un verre de whiskey Pur Feu.

"C'était très drôle," ricanna Blaise. "Ouais, faites le encore, pour voir."

"Blaise!" Caroline courut vers lui et sauta sur ses genoux, manquant de peu son entrejambe.

"Holà, doucement, ma chérie, tu voudrais pas écraser mes bijoux de famille."

La petite tira sur sa ceinture afin de regarder dans son pantalon. "T'as des bijoux là-dedans? Je peux les voir?"

"NON!" crièrent Drago et Blaise en coeur.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir de toute façon. Tu ne rates rien, mon Chou."

Blaise sourit, leva son majeur vers son ami et dit, "Je t'emmerde, Malefoy." puis il se pencha vers Caroline. "Excuses mon Anglais."

"C'est pas de l'Anglais," dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Blaise sourit, embarrassé. "Je voulais m'excuser en quelque sorte."

Caroline essayait de lever son majeur sans bouger les autres doigts. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"C'est un geste insultant que les jeunes filles ne devraient pas faire."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Arrêtes, Blaise, ne l'encourage pas. Elle va le faire à tout va et à n'importe qui après. Caroline, si jamais je te vois faire ça, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais utiliser ce doigt."

Caroline rigola. "N'importe quoi, tu dis que des bétises." Pour tester sa théorie, elle sauta des genoux de Blaise et s'approcha de Drago en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. "Je t'emmerde Drago... Excuses mon Anglais."

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent, incrédules. Caroline les regarda tour à tour et sut qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. "Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre? Regardes ce que t'as fait Blaise." Le grand blond baissa les yeux sur la petite, agita sa baguette et jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur son majeur. "Je t'avais prévenu."

Caroline cria. "Mon doigt! Mon doigt a disparu! Rends le moi!"

"Je te le rends si tu promets de ne plus faire ce geste avec et de dire ce gros mot."

Elle baissa la tête et grommela, "D'accord, je promet."

Draco mit une main en coupe derrière son oreille. "Je n'ai rien entendu."

"D'ACCORD, JE PROMET! Maintenant, fais-le réapparaître."

Drago inversa le sort. "Il faut te mettre au lit, maintenant." Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours et rugit. "Trixie, ramènes-toi!"

Trixie, l'elf de maison tout à coup. "Oui, maître?"

Caroline fut effayée par le subite 'pop' et la vue de l'elf. Evidemment, elle n'en avait jamais vu, aussi se remit-elle à crier.

Trixie ne se souvenait pas, non plus, avoir jamais vu d'enfant et quand la fillette se mit à hurler, la créature se recroquevilla au sol en tremblant.

"Caroline, tais-toi!" pesta Drago. La petite se tut instantanément. "C'est Trixie. Elle va te montrer ta chambre et t'aider à t'installer."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Elle existe pour de vrai?"

"Evidemment qu'elle existe. C'est un elf de maison."

"Trixie est ravie de servir la petite Miss." L'elf se pencha respectueusement.

Caroline sourit et fit une petite révérence en retour. "Enchantée de te connaître, Trixie. J'espère qu'on sera amies."

Trixie regarda Drago, confuse. Celui-ci tenta d'expliquer. "Caroline, en fait, les elfs de maisons ne sont pas fait pour être des amis."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste comme ça, c'est la règle."

La fillette croisa les bras et souffla. "Et ben c'est débile comme règle. Pas vrai, Blaise?" Elle se tourna vers lui.

Blaise était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il éteignit son briquet d'argent et secoua la tête. "Désolé ma chérie, je rentre pas dans ce débat."

"Beurk, tu fumes?" Elle piétina vers lui et attrapa la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre ses lèvres. "Laisses moi essayer." Elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Blaise la récupéra in extremis et l'éteignit.

"Tu ne veux pas commencer cette mauvaise habitude, crois moi. Si tu fumes, des poils vont te pousser sur le torse."

Caroline escalada ses genoux à nouveau et regarda par le col de sa chemise. Blaise avait pas mal de poils lui même.

"Wow, tu dois fumer beaucoup!"

*****

La journée avait été fatiguante. Drago voulait retourner à l'hopital, vérifier l'état d'Hermione, mais les infirmières l'avaient assuré de l'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau.

La sonnette retentit. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent. "Me dis pas que t'as pas annulé les plans de ce soir? Ca doit être Pansy et sa copine."

"Désolé mon pote," répondit le jeune homme noir, "Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié."

Caroline courut ouvrir la porte avant que Drago ne réagisse.

Pansy entra, habillée sur son trente-et-un. Elle portait une étroite robe verte et des talons aiguilles noirs. Elle était seule. Sa copine avait convenu de les rejoindre plus tard au bar. Elle adressa un regard charmeur à Drago et un petit geste de la main vers l'autre jeune homme. "Salut Blaise," dit-elle, mielleuse. Blaise hocha la tête. Il ne la tolèrait que quand il avait envie de baiser.

Elle remarqua enfin l'enfant, ainsi que sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleu-gris. "Oh, c'est curieux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un enfant de l'amour, Drago," dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

"C'est quoi un enfant de l'amour?" demanda Caroline innocemment.

"Laisses tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pansy, je te présente Caroline, la fille de Granger. Elle a eu un accident et je garde la petite quelque temps."

Pansy digérait l'information. "Aah, intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu baiserai la sang-de-bourbe."

"Pansy, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et, honnètement, je suis trop fatigué pour te l'expliquer." Il sentit la colère l'envahir, et si elle ne partait pas rapidement, il allait probablement devenir violent. Après Poudlard, il ne pouvait plus la supporter, et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu coucher avec elle à l'école.

"C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe?" Caroline ne lachait pas Pansy des yeux. Elle avait décrété qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout; elle avait l'air d'une méchante dame.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pansy allait justement partir." Il commença à pousser la jeune femme vers la porte.

"Hey, Drago, c'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités?" se plaignit Pansy.

Caroline s'approcha de Drago et se cacha derrière sa jambe de pantalon. "Drago, c'est une de tes poufiasses?"

Pour la première fois de la journée, Drago ria à gorge déployée. "Oui, mon Chou, c'est à ça que ressemble une poufiasse." Il ria de plus belle en poussant Pansy dehors et en claquant la porte sur son air outré.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Un huitième chapître servit un peu tard, week end de convention oblige et visiblement je suis mal tombé, le serveur était en maintenance cette nuit!

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche énormément et ça me garde motivée pour poursuivre cette traduction.

Pour toutes celles qui s'inquiète pour Hermione, quelques éléments de réponses aujourd'hui. Et pour les fans de Caroline, de nouvelles péripéties rocambolesques.

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 8

L'infirmière vérifiait les signes vitaux d'Hermione, quand Carole Granger entra dans la pièce. En voyant sa fille, sa gorge se serra et son coeur s'alourdit. Personne ne devrai voir son enfant dans de telles conditions.

L'infirmière lui sourit. "Hermione s'en sort bien, son état est stable. Votre beau-fils a vraiment été merveilleux. Il a pratiquement fallu le mettre dehors la nuit dernière. Il voulait rester, mais on l'a convaincu de rentrer et prendre un peu de repos."

"Attendez! Mon beau-fils?"

"Oui, Drago est arrivé tôt ce matin et a apporté des fleurs. Je crois qu'il est allé se chercher un café, il ne devrai pas tarder." La jeune femme finit de mettre à jour la feuille de santé d'Hermione et quitta la pièce.

Carole essayait de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom là auparavant. Hermione lui parlait tout le temps de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais avait-elle jamais mentionné un certain Drago? Pourquoi ce nom lui était-il si familier?

A peine deux minutes plus tard, celui-ci arriva avec un gobelet de café fumant. Il fut un peu surpris de voir la mère de Granger. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu, mais la ressemblance ne laissait aucun doute possible. Elles avaient toutes deux des cheveux bruns très bouclés aux reflets auburn, et avaient les mêmes traits de visage. La quarantaine bien entamée, elle restait tout de même une femme attirante.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Madame Granger." Il lui tendit sa main. "Je suis Dra..."

"C'est docteur Granger, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Carole puisque vous êtes de la famille, maintenant," dit-elle sarcastiquement. La colère gagnait lentement son visage. "Qui diable êtes-vous pour prétendre être le mari de ma fille? Je devrai appeler la sécurité pour vous mettre dehors à coup de pieds dans le cul!"

"Calmez vous, Dr... euh, Carole. Comme je disais, je suis Drago Malefoy. Ils ne laissaient que la famille proche la voir, alors j'ai dû.."

"Malefoy... Malefoy. Je me souviens maintenant. Vous êtes le fils de pute qui a violé ma fille." Sa main claqua de toute ses forces sur la joue du jeune homme. Le gobelet de café bouillant s'éclata au sol.

Il porta sa main à son visage où une marque rouge fleurissait déjà. "Merde! Non, non, non ce n'était pas moi, c'était mon père. J'étais à l'école avec Gr... Hermione."

"Oh, alors vous devez être le garçon qui la tourmentait toutes ces années dans cette satanée école de sorcier. On aurait jamais dû la laisser y aller. Elle aurait été tellement mieux dans une école digne de ce nom, au lieu d'apprendre des conneries abracadabrantesques."

Drago allait répliquer quand Harry et Ginny transplanèrent dans la pièce. Carole fit un bond qui la propulsa pratiquement à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer par la porte comme tout le monde?"

"Désolé," s'excusa Harry. "On pensait qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas entrer puisqu'on est pas de la famille. Comment va t-elle? Oh, au fait, merci de nous avoir prévenu Malefoy." Cette dernière phrase eut du mal à sortitr de la bouche du gryffondor, mais il se dit que le serpentard aurait tout aussi bien put ne rien dire au sujet d'Hermione.

"Peut importe, Potter." Drago fut surpris de ne pas voir la Belette avec eux. N'étaient-ils pas comme les doigts de la main? "Elle s'en tire sans le soutien des machines, maintenant, mais ils ne savent toujours pas quand elle va se réveiller. Ils en sont encore à faire des tests. Dès qu'elle supportera le voyage, on la fera transplaner à Sainte Mangouste."

"Ma fille n'ira nulle part!"

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, elle y recevra de bien meilleurs soin qu'ici," dit Drago avec un reniflement de dédain. "Les médicomages maîtrisent bien plus de connaissances et il y a quantité de potions qu'ils pourront essayer pour la sortir du coma plus rapidement." Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir raisonner la mère de Granger.

"Vous. Avec vos potions, vos sorts et votre magie! C'est un ramassis de conneries! Hermione reste ici, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire."

Harry se mêla à la conversation, essayant de la convaincre à son tour. "Bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de dire ça, Malefoy a raison sur ce coup là. Elle sera mieux traiter là-bas. Et Caroline pourra même lui rendre visite."

"En parlant de ma petite-fille, où est-elle d'ailleurs?"

Carole avait été honorée quand Hermione avait nommée sa fille Caroline, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à se rapprocher de l'enfant. Evidemment, elle serait toujours là si la petite avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en sa présence. Pour être honnête, elle en avait même peur. Des choses étranges se produisaient quand Caroline était là.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est chez un ami d'Hermione." Drago n'en dit pas plus, vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de Carole.

"Bon, tant mieux. C'est toujours une chose de moins à se préoccuper," répondit le Dr Granger. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant comment prendre son désintéret flagrant pour sa petite-fille. Carole se dirigea vers la porte. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je parle à son médecin et peut être bien à la sécurité."

La tension se relacha considérablement après son départ. "Wow, quelle femme charmante," lacha Drago. "Ca m'étonne pas que Granger soit aussi coincée!" Il repensa à la haine dans ses paroles. Pour la première fois, il ressentit le mépris d'une autre personne à l'égard de ses paires. C'était un sentiment bizarre et inconfortable.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle détestait autant le monde sorcier. Dans tous les cas, il faut trouver un moyen d'amener Hermione à Sainte Mangouste." Harry se tourna vers le lit. "Visiblement, elle est trop faible pour être transporter pour le moment."

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira. "Je sais! Il n'y a qu'à appeler Padma Patil, elle est médicomage maintenant. Elle pourrait venir et soigner hermione pour qu'on puisse ensuite la bouger."

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. "C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé, tu es brillante!" Il continua de lui baiser le visage tandis qu'elle riait.

"Pitié! Y a des hotels pour ça! Je vais finir par vomir!" Drago se se détourna, faussement dégouté.

*****

Ginny parti chercher Padma, laissant les deux jeunes hommes patienter seuls. Drago s'assit d'un côté du lit et Harry de l'autre. Le silence s'étirait inconfortablement, alors le brun engagea la conversation.

"On m'a confié la tâche d'explorer des souvenirs de Mangemorts pour découvrir des secrets qui auraient échappés au Ministère."

Le blond bailla. "Ca à l'air intéressant. Ou pas."

"Ouais, c'était un peu chiant jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne aux souvenirs de ton père."

Drago se redressa. "Continues."

"Sans offences, Lucius était un putain de malade!"

"Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà."

"Tu ne croirais pas certaines des choses que j'ai vues. On en tirerait une fortune si on en faisait un porno." Harry observa son interlocuteur, voir s'il réagissait.

Drago bailla à nouveau. "Pas surprenant."

"Ton père aimait lancer des Imperium à ses victimes et leur faire faire certaines... activités sexuelles. Après il s'asseyait et il regardait. Il le faisait surtout avec des moldus, mais à d'autres aussi, parfois. Même à des Mangemorts. Une fois fini, il leur jetait un sort d'oubliette, comme ça, personne n'en savait rien." Harry enchaîna en ricannant. "Une fois, il a fait chanter du Britney Spears à Crabb Senior, habillé en soutif et porte-jarretelles. J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus!"

Drago grimmaça. "Je crois que c'est une image dont je me serai bien passé."

Le survivant se rembrunit tout à coup. "En tous cas, il y a un souvenir que tu devrai voir. Tu peux venir à mon bureau demain?"

"Pas intéressé."

"Oh si, je pense que ça t'intéressera. Je te parie mon Eclair de Feu."

*****

L'opération 'Kidnapping d'Hermione' était un complexe travail d'équipe. Padma vînt à l'hôpital pour l'examiner. Pendant ce temps là, Ginny se débarrassa de Carole Granger en lui jetant un sort de Confusion. Harry et Drago étaient chargé d'effacer le passage de la rouge et or. Ils écumèrent tout l'étage jetant des sorts d'Oubliette à l'équipe médicale et dérobèrent son dossier. Padma put travailler tranquillement, réparant les os cassés de son bras et de ses côtes, cicatrisant les plaies superficielles; elle fut bientôt apte au transport. Une équipe de médicomages attendait son arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient déjà trouver un moyen de la sortir du coma.

*****

Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago depuis... et bien, depuis toujours. Il travaillait comme conseiller juridique pour l'entreprise Malefoy. Si Drago avait un problème, éthique ou non, Blaise s'en chargeait. Sinon, ils se contentaient généralement de traîner ensemble, boire, fumer et draguer; occupation habituelle d'un play-boy. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour son ami, aussi, il offrit naturellement de garder Caroline en son absence.

Le grand blond transplana dans son appartement, complètement exténué. Lancer tous ces sorts à l'hôpital l'avait vidé. Il trouva son ami endormi sur le canapé, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur son torse. Drago lui secoua l'épaule. "Alors? On dort au boulot?"

Blaise ouvrit un oeil. "Merci, Malefoy, tu viens juste d'interrompre un super rève avec deux belles blondes, de l'huile pour bébé et..."

"Je veux pas savoir. Comment va Caroline? Elle ne t'a pas trop causé de problèmes?"

"Nan, elle a été aussi silencieuse qu'une sourie." Mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir qu'une Caroline silencieuse était synonyme de problèmes.

Ils finirent par la trouver dans le bureau de Drago, en plein coloriage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon Chou?" demanda le blond comme ils entraient dans la pièce. Elle était à genoux sur une chaise, penchée sur le bureau, tenant fermement un crayon de couleur dans sa main. Sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres en une mimique de concentration extrème.

"Je colorie," dit Caroline, de sa voix chantante.

Ils contournèrent le bureau et jetèrent un oeil par dessus son épaule. La petite ne coloriait pas un de ces livres de coloriages. Elle gribouillait un des magasines de charme de Drago.

"Bodel de merde!" Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Blaise partit d'un rire incontrôlable.

"Ya un paquet de dames toutes nues dans tes livres, alors je leur dessine des vêtements." En effet, Miss Septembre portait désormais un magnifique ensemble bleu et rose que Caroline lui avait dessiné.

Drago en restait sans voix. D'un, il était surpris qu'elle ait pu les trouver. Il pensait les avoir bien caché. De deux, il était dégouté qu'elle ait ruiné le bouquin avec son 'art'. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de 'lire' celui-là.

Caroline continuait de colorier. "Tu sais, maman aussi a des seins," dit-elle tout à fait sérieuse. "Même que je les ai vus."

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent tout deux, les sourcils levés.

"Mais ils ressemblent pas à ça," continua t-elle. Elle tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur une petite brune aux formes harmonieuses et peu exagérées. "Ils ressemblent plus à ceux là." La gosse avait dessiné des pétales de fleurs autours des tétons.

Blaise murmurra, taquin, "Wow, belles paires!" Drago attrapa le magasine, l'enroula et en donna un coup sur la tête de son ami.

"Ail! Ah, tiens d'ailleurs..." commença t-il assez bas pour que Caroline n'entende pas. "Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec tes pornos, tu voudrai pas qu'elle en mette un, accidentellement, dans le lecteur dvd."

"C'est quoi des pornos?" demanda la fillette. Elle avait une très bonne ouïe visiblement.

"C'est l'un des genres de films préféré de Drago." ricanna Blaise.

"T'es pas d'une grande aide, là, Zabini." Il lui assena un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. "Ne l'écoutes pas, Caroline, il raconte n'importe quoi!"

Blaise sourit et se mit hors de portée. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago. En temps que meilleur ami, je me ferai une joie de t'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, ta main droite a bien mérité un peu de repos."

"Ah, ah. Quel humour," répondit Drago en roulant des yeux.

"Alors c'est ton genre de films préféré aussi, Blaise?" demanda Caroline, innocemment. "Je peux en regarder un?"

"NON!!" Dirent-ils tout deux à l'unisson.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voilà un chapître bien cru et bien dur à lire. Ame sensible s'abstenir!

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos petits commentaires souvent judicieux et clairvoyants, me touchent énormément. Ils sont le moteur de cette traduction!

Je ne sais pas si vos questions sont réthoriques ou si réellement vous souhaitez des réponses, je ne voudrais pas pourrir votre boite mail. Mais si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir, je prendrai le temps de vous répondre!

A dimanche prochain!

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 9

C'était un beau matin ensoleillé. Pas un nuage dans le ciel. Drago finit son café et alla se préparer dans sa chambre; il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Cinquante minutes plus tard, il sortit en robe de sorcier. Le vêtement était du noir le plus noir et de la plus haute qualité qu'on puisse trouver dans le monde magique. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte, aussi pouffa t-elle en le voyant.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Drago s'inspecta à la recherche d'une éventuelle tâche ou d'un trou mal placé.

"Tu portes une robe de fille!"

"Quoi? C'est pas une robe de fille, c'est ce que porte les sorciers."

"Ca ressemble à une robe pour moi." Elle continua de rire.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille." Il prit Caroline par la main et la conduisit devant la cheminée. "On va utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Promets moi que tu ne crieras pas."

"Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je te promet rien."

Il lui jeta un silencio, juste au cas ou, et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et cria "Ministère de la Magie!"

Ils arrivèrent dans une des nombreuses cheminée de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. La petite fille était époustouflée; les gens allaient et venaient, s'entre-croisant dans l'immense hall. "Regardes Drago, tout le monde a une robe comme toi. Je peux en avoir une aussi? Y en a des roses?"

"Bien sûr, tu peux avoir tes propres robes, mais je ne sais pas s'ils les font en rose. J'imagine qu'on peut en trouver de toutes les couleurs."

L'attention de la fillette fut captivée par la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Elle courut jusqu'au monument pour y plonger les mains. Puis elle sortit une pièce de son petit sac pour la jeter dans l'eau.

Drago lui sourit en la rejoignant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité?"

"Je peux pas te dire sinon ça ne se fera pas," dit-elle très sérieuse, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Depuis toujours, elle souhaitait la même chose, que ce soit en jetant une pièce où en regardant les étoiles. Elle n'osait en parler à personne de peur que ça ne se réalise jamais.

Drago la prit par la main et la mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'au deuxième étage, où les bureaux des aurores se trouvaient.

Il avait un million d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de venir rendre visite à Potter, mais il avait promis de jeter un oeil sur ces "souvenirs particuliers" de Lucius.

Tonks sortit d'un bureau et vint à leur rencontre, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la fillette. Ses cheveux d'un pourpre flashant, prirent une teinte orange. Caroline rit de ravissement. "C'est génial! Comment tu fais ça? Tu peux changer tes cheveux en rose? C'est ma couleur préférée."

"Bien sûr, c'est ma couleur préférée à moi aussi. Tu dois être Caroline. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je m'appelle Tonks, je suis la cousine de Drago." Ses cheveux devinrent rose vif tandis qu'elle se levait. "Salut Drago. Harry ronge son frein depuis ce matin en attendant que tu arrive."

"O joie, ô bonheur!" répondit-il, sarcastique.

"Je vais emmener Caroline faire une petite visite du batiment pendant que tu discutes avec Harry."

"Merci pour la proposition, mais Caroline reste avec moi, Nymphadora."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, laconiquement, "Tu devrais me laisser l'emmener. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit là quand..."

"Quand quoi? Continues."

Elle attrapa la main de Caroline et l'entraîna dans le couloir. "Harry t'attends. Je prendrai soin de Caroline. On va se faire une petite expédition, pas vrai, copine?" Elle regarda la fillette et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Ouais!" Caroline essaya de lui rendre son oeillade, mais elle ne réussit qu'à cligner des yeux.

Drago capitula et pénétra dans le bureau du survivant. La pièce n'était pas énormément meublée; un bureau, deux chaises, un classeur... et une pensine.

"Ok, me voilà Potter. Je suis un homme très occupé, alors finissons-en au plus vite." Il remarqua que le brun était on ne peut plus nerveux.

Celui-ci lui montra la pensine. "Tout est là. Mais tu devrais boire un coup avant d'aller voir." Il lui tendit un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Drago roula des yeux mais accepta la boisson qu'il but d'un trait.

Puis il se dirigea vers le large pilier de pierre. "Ca doit pas être si terrible." Il se pencha et tomba dans les souvenirs de Lucius.

Il fut quelque peu désorienté au début, puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des petites pièces du dongeon de son manoir.

Lucius était là, attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La pièce était sombre, mais les inombrables bougies permettaient de voir clair. Il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux mangemorts et une jeune fille. Cette jeune fille, c'était Hermione Granger.

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qui allait se passer, Lucius allait violer Hermione. Ca le rendit malade.

"Ah, bienvenue à ma petite soirée, chienne de sang-de-bourbe." Il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il commença à enlever ses gants, un doigt à la fois.

Hermione se contenta de rester au milieu de la pièce. Elle regardait droit devant elle, évitant le regard de son geôlier; elle semblait avoir perdu son légendaire courage de gryffondor. Lucius sorti sa baguette du haut de sa canne, et fit disparaître ses vêtements, à l'exception de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Il tourna autours d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le corps de sa victime. Lucius écarta la crinière d'Hermione de ses épaules nues du bout de sa canne. Puis il fit remonter le bout de bois le long de son bras pour venir relever le menton de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil autours de lui et décida de transformer un des fauteuil en lit à baldaquins. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il la jeta. Il lui tendit un verre de vin. "Bois."

Elle secoua la tête. "Vous l'avez probablement empoisonné."

"Probablement. Mais tu le boira de toute façon. Dois-je te jeter un Imperium? Alors, bois."

Elle but le verre par petites gorgées. Elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à boire ou à manger dernièrement, aussi cela lui fit-il du bien. Elle n'en laissa pas une goutte. D'ailleurs, mieux valait qu'il soit empoisonné, mourrir aurait été préférable à ce qu'elle allait subir.

La porte du dongeon s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Drago. "Vous vouliez me voir, Père?" Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il avait un verre de vin rouge à la main et semblait satisfait.

"Bienvenue à ma fête, Drago, " dit il d'une voix traînante. "Tu es l'invité d'honneur." Le jeune homme entendit un gémissement mais il ne pouvait dire d'où celà venait.

"Je t'ai préparé un cadeau, Drago," dit-il, le fameux rictus des Malefoy flottant sur ses lèvres, et ce disant il fit un signe de tête vers le lit. Drago distingua une forme recroquevillée sur le couvre lit qui essayait de ramper loin de lui.

Il regarda Lucius confus. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Les rêves qu'il faisait prenaient tout leur sens à présent.

"Vois-tu, Drago, Le Lord m'a confié une tâche, quelque chose que je ne peux malheureusement accomplir." Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit. Il tira la jeune fille par les cheveux pour ramener son visage en pleine lumière.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent. "Granger!" Quoique fut ajouter à son vin, ça avait fait son effet, elle était maintenant totalement groggy et ne pouvait plus garder sa tête relevée.

"Oui, la plus brillante sorcière de son temps," claironna Lucius. "Elle est meilleure que toi dans tous les domaines, elle est amie avec cet insupportable Potter et cet abruti de Weasley et c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Trois excellentes raisons, si je puis dire, pour que tu t'acquittes de ma tâche à ma place.

"Et cette tâche serait...?"

"Simple. L'engrosser."

Drago se raidit davantage, une expression de surprise et de dégout peignant ses traits. "Quoi?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Le Lord veut se servir de l'ami de Potter pour l'affaiblir. Avec l'un des pilliers du trio "amoindri", la victoire sera plus simple. De plus, il aura un enfant des plus grands sorciers pour perpétrer sa vision."

"Mais pourquoi moi?"

Lucius se rassit. "Et bien, c'est un peu embarrassant. En fait, je ne peux plus engendrer."

Drago laissa échaper un rire amer. "Vous tirez à blanc!?"

"J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Et c'est là que tu intervient. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Le Lord n'a pas besoin de savoir... les détails," ajouta t-il d'un mouvement de poignet détaché.

"Mais je le saurai, elle le saura." Puis il réalisa soudain. "Attendez! Vous allez nous jeter un sort d'oubliette, c'est ça?"

"Tu parles beaucoup trop, Drago."

"Désolé, Père, mais je ne veux pas prendre part à ça." Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lucius leva sa baguette. "Pourquoi les jeunes gens sont toujours aussi bornés? Imperio!"

Drago s'immobilisa et se retourna, mue par la magie. Il avait été entraîné à résister au sortillège de l'Imperium, mais Lucius avait réussi à le renforcer et déjouer ses défenses.

Drago regarda, incrédule, son double du passé se déshabiller sous les ordres de Lucius. Il savait que son père était pervers, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça à son propre fils. La rage remplaça la colère. Si Lucius n'avait pas été déjà mort, il l'aurait tué de ses propres main.

Lucius lui fit boire un verre de vin aditionné d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, le sorcier ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Lucius s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, impatient de regarder le spectacle qui se préparait. Et il s'attendait à un spectacle de qualité, ayant eu vent des rumeurs à propos de Drago, le dieu du sexe de serpentard. Oui, c'était un homme très malade, en effet.

Ensorcellé, Drago rampa sur le lit telle une panthère, pour se poster au dessus d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda de ses yeux chocolat rendus vitreux par la potion. Son esprit était brumeux et elle avait du mal à analyser la situation. Il se tint immobile un moment au dessus d'elle avant de plonger tête baissée et d'attaquer son cou avec sa bouche. Elle essaya faiblement de le repousser, mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa force brute.

L'aphrodisiaque fit enfin effet. Il embrassa fiévreusement sa machoire, puis écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit et lutta pour s'extraire de son poids, réalisant soudain ce qui était inévitable. Mais ses mouvements ne le rendirent que plus agressif encore.

Il arracha le peu de vêtements qui la couvrait et écarta ses cuisses d'un mouvement brusque de son genou. Elle gesticula davantage, le sentant plus proche de son intimité. "Non, s'il te plaît, non," le supplia t-elle. Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et les cloua au dessus de sa tête, sans le moinfre effort.

Drago regardait la scène, le désespoir et l'impuissance se mêlant à la colère. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour détacher l'autre Drago du corps d'Hermione et le mettre en sang.

La gryffondor avait peuplé ses fantasmes depuis sa quatrième année. Comme la plupart des garçons à Poudlard, il l'avait remarqué au Bal de Noël. Il pensait à elle plus que de raison et aurait donné cher pour l'avoir dans son lit. Mais pas comme ça; jamais comme ça. Ca le meurtrissait de la voir violentée comme ça, et plus encore, par lui-même.

Les yeux d'Hermione plongèrent dans ceux de Drago et elle le supplia encore, "Non, pitié, non. Ne fais pas ça Malefoy, Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie." Elle était de plus en plus faible et ses maigres efforts pour le raisonner et le stopper restèrent vains. Les yeux gris s'assombrirent encore comme il plongeait en elle, arrachant sa virginité au passage.

Elle était trop étroite et trop sèche pour lui, aussi cria t-elle de douleur. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Mais Drago ne remarqua rien, il continua ses mouvements de piston, comme une machine. Elle abandonna le combat, et se contenta de subir, inerte sous ses coups de boutoir tandis qu'il poussait un ultime grognement et jouit en elle. Puis il s'affala sur elle.

Lucius sourit de satisfaction, son fils ne l'avait pas déçu. Le Lord serait content.

Une fois que Drago se soit lavé et rhabillé, il le reconduisit dans le couloir. Là, il leva l'Imperium et lui fit oublier la dernière heure. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Vous vouliez me voir, Père?"

"Oh, ça peut attendre, tu as l'air fatigué."

"Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas tres bien. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Père."

Derrière la porte, Hermione s'était recroquevillée à l'extrémité du lit. Lucius s'occupa également de sa mémoire. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était l'unique cause de son chagrin et de sa douleur. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que disparaître et fuir loin de ce monstre.

Drago fut rejeté de la pensine et resta là, le regard vide. Harry lui offrit un autre verre en silence. Le blond s'effondra sur une chaise et avala cul-sec le whiskey Pur Feu. Il tendit son verre pour qu'Harry le remplisse à nouveau.

Il secoua ses mèches blondes en murmurrant, "Je l'ai violé. Ce n'était pas Lucius, c'était moi." Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et commença à se balancer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit désolé pour le serpentard. "C'était pas ta faute. Tu était sous l'Imperium."

"Non, j'aurai dû résister, j'as été entraîné pour ça. Je l'ai violé."

"Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pu résister à un Imperium de cette force. Je ne sais pas comment il..."

Drago releva la tête. "Est-ce qu'elle l'a vu? Est-ce qu'elle le sait?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai découvert ça après son accident."

"Bien. Je veux que tu le détruise. Elle ne dois jamais voir ce souvenir."

"Mais elle a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé."

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je lui dirai le moment venu, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit. Jamais."

Tonks frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. "Caroline n'arrête pas de demander après Drago. C'est bon si je la laisse entrer?"

Harry lui fit signe que oui et Caroline pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du serpentard. "Pourquoi t'es triste, Drago?"

Pour la première fois, Drago contempla sa fille. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne l'a laisserai jamais s'éloigner de lui.

"Ma douce Caroline."


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir de voir que ce que je fais vous plait toujours autant.

Effectivement, on m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres arrivaient de plus en plus vers le lundi, je suis désolée, j'en ai plus d'avance, et du coup je m'y met le jour même. :/

mais je tiens, je m'accroche! Pas question de laisser cette fic inachevée! \o/

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 10

Blaise éloigna le verre de Drago. La Bouteille de whisky Pur Feu était presque vide.

"Combien en a tu bu?" demanda t-il.

"Pas assez," répondit le blond.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis sur la terrasse du manoir. Drago avait ses pieds posés sur la rambarde.

"Alors, tu veux en parler?" Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi secoué avant aujourd'hui.

Drago ferma les yeux tandis qu'il relatait toute l'histoire. Sa voix se cassa plusieurs fois quand il aborda la partie du viol. Il ne pouvait se sortir ses suplications de la tête.

Blaise resta sous le choc. " Wow, c'est sacrément la merde!" Il leur versa finalement un autre verre à chacun.

Drago pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. "Comment Granger pourrait jamais me pardonner ce que je lui ai fais?"

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Arrêtes de te torturer à propos d'un truc sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Vous êtes tous les deux les victimes de Lucius." Blaise s'alluma une cigarette. "Ecoutes, ce qu'a fait ton père, c'est franchement tordu, mais c'est lui qui est à blâmer, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer les choses. Tu dois surmonter tout ça, avancer et prendre soin de ta fille."

Drago savait que son ami avait raison, mais le remord et la culpabilité submergeait tout autre sentiment.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Caroline?"

"Me dire quoi?" Caroline se tenait derrière eux, se frottant les yeux en pyjama, son dragon en peluche rose dans les bras.

"Ca fait longtemps que t'es là, ma chérie?" demanda Blaise.

"Non, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors, de quoi vous parlez?" Elle escalada les genoux de Drago et s'assit dessus à califourchon, reposant contre la poitrine du jeune homme, sa tête juste sous son menton. Il l'entoura de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le haut de la petite tête blonde. Comment pouvait-on sentir si bon?

Ca le tuait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. "C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. On en parlait avec Blaise", mentit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? Une petite fête, peut être?"

Il entendit des reniflements et sentit son tee-shirt s'humidifier de larmes. "Non, je veux que ma maman revienne." Elle essuya son nez sur son vêtement.

"Ta mère ira mieux bientôt. On travaille sur une potion spéciale qui va l'aider à se réveiller."

"Et si elle se réveille jamais? Et si elle meurt? Je serai toute seule, comme une orpheline," pleura t-elle.

Aurait-elle pu lui dire chose plus cruelle? "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Chou. Tu ne seras jamais seule, ta mère va se remettre. Et puis, tu m'as moi... et Blaise."

Ses paroles semblèrent l'apaiser. Elle se redressa et regarda les jeunes hommes tour à tour. Une expression perplexe se peignit sur son petit visage.

"Est-ce que vous êtes gay?"

Blaise recracha le whisky qu'il buvait. "Merde, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça?"

"Je me demandais, c'est tout," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Non, on est pas gay," rit Drago. "Loin de là!"

"Tant mieux. Comme ça Blaise peut devenir mon petit ami." Caroline applaudit à son idée.

Drago resta un instant interdit, sous le choc. "Quoi?"

"Oh ma Chérie, tu me voudrais pas pour petit ami, crois moi," répondit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "J'ai d'horribles habitudes, je bois, je fumes, je laisse le siège des toilettes relevé..." Caroline rigola.

"Ouais, et t'as vu comme il est poilu? Il se rase tout le temps. De toute facon, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi," dit Drago avec un soupçon de dédain.

Blaise sourit et allait lui faire un doigt.

"Zabini, ne t'avise pas de me faire un doigt d'honneur. Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, Caroline? Aucune classe, celui-là."

"Drago, Drago!" Murmura Caroline dans l'oreille de ce dernier, encore endormi. "Lèves-toi! Il faut te préparer pour aller voir maman." Elle secoua son épaule, essayant de le réveiller.

Drago roula sur le côté et regarda son réveil. "Caroline, il n'est que 5h30. Vas te recoucher." Après sa journée d'hier, il était au-delà de l'épuisement et avait besoin de chaque minute de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre.

Hier. La journée qui avait changée sa vie. Il était père maintenant. Son père. C'était irréel, et trop dur d'y penser. D'un côté, il était transporté de savoir que Caroline était sa fille. Maintenant qu'il savait, il n'arrêtait pas de relever les similitudes entre eux. Pas seulement ses cheveux et ses yeux, mais aussi son tempérament, sa curiosité, sa capacité à faire des bétises. D'un autre côté, il était rongé de culpabilité quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait été conçue. Drago avait fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'exactions par le passé, mais rien de comparable.

Il avait promit à Caroline qu'elle verrait Hermione aujourd'hui et c'était la troisième fois qu'elle le réveillait cette nuit. Dire qu'elle était excitée, était un euphémisme.

Finalement, il se leva à 7h, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, il se maudit en silence: il n'était plus seul désormais. Il mit un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine où Trixie avait préparé son café et son journal, quand il surprit du coin de l'oeil, Caroline assise dans le salon. Il revînt en arrière. Elle était sagement assise à côté de la cheminée, ses cheveux bouclés attachés par un ruban rose. Elle avait mit sa plus belle robe, rose imprimée de fleurs blanches, et portait des chaussettes à dentelles et des chaussures vernies. Elle tenait son petit sac à main rose sur ses genoux tandis que ses jambes se balançaient paresseusement.

"Tu n'es pas encore près Drago? Il faut qu'on y aille," dit-elle en le remarquant.

Il roula des yeux. "Caroline, c'est trop tôt pour aller à l'hopital. Viens manger ton petit dej. Trixie t'a préparé des pancakes."

"Je peux pas manger, ça va faire des tâches sur ma robe."

"Mais non, ta robe n'aura rien. Et quand bien même, tu n'auras qu'à en mettre une autre."

"Mais, c'est la préférée de maman. Je l'ai mise exprès pour elle."

"Caroline, je te promet qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta robe. Maintenant, ramènes tes fesses et viens manger." Drago ne voulait pas commencer cette journée en se disputant avec elle.

Après qu'il eu prit sa douche et se soit habillé, il s'assit à côté de la fillette. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon Chou." Il sortit une petite boite en velour de sa poche qu'il tendit à Caroline.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une ravissante gourmette agrémentée de petits diamants et saphires roses.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Wow, c'est pour moi?"

Drago prit le bijou et l'attacha autours du poignet de Caroline. "Je sais que tu aimes le rose, comme ça tu pourras en porter tout le temps. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu l'enlèves." Il toucha le fermoir de sa baguette et le fit disparaître pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir.

"Oh, je ne l'enlèverais jamais! C'est tellement beau. Merci!" Elle lui attrapa le cou et déposa de petits baisers sonores sur les joues. Puis elle remua son poigné pour faire briller les pierres dans la lumière.

"De rien, mon Chou. Maintenant que tu as tes propres bijoux, tu n'as plus besoin d'embêter Blaise pour voir les siens," plaisanta t-il.

Elle rigola. "Oui, mais moi je les cacherai pas dans mon pantalon, je veux que tout le monde les voit."

Drago avait ensorcelé le bracelet pour savoir où elle était à chaque instant. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Blaise l'avait trouvé paranoïaque et s'était moqué de lui, proposant de lui tatouer l'oreille comme les chiots. Peut être était-il un peu extrème, mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard concernant la sécurité de la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Arrivant devant l'hopital, ils s'arrêtèrent chez le fleuriste qui s'étaient établi à côté. Le magasin possèdait des fleurs et des plantes de toutes les variétés possibles et imaginables, magiques ou non. Caroline était émerveillée. "Wow, c'est comme si on était au paradis. Je peux choisir les fleurs de maman?"

"Bien sûr, prends celles qui te plaisent."

Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il y avait des fleurs partout, au sol, sur les murs, au plafond. La plupart des fleurs étaient étiquetées de leur nom usuel. Mais certaines arboraient de long noms bizarres et compliqués. "C'est quoi les mots au-dessus des fleurs?"

La fleuriste se rapprocha de l'endroit que Caroline pointait du doigt.

"Oh, il s'agit de leur genre et espèce. C'est un peu leur nom de code, si tu veux. Je ne les ai pas toute nommée, mais c'est en projet." La femme sourit à Caroline. "Mais n'hésites pas si tu as d'autres questions."

"Tu peux m'aider, Drago? Y a des mots que je n'arrive pas à lire." Elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers une rangée de fleurs.

"Ok, voyons voir. Je sais même pas si je les prononce bien. Echinacea Purpurea – Rudbeckie Pourpre; Hedychium Coronarium – Lys Papillon; Lavandula Angustifolia – Lavande Anglaise– celles-ci sont difficiles."

"Ces 'Pansy' n'ont pas de noms bizarres, Drago." Elle pointait un groupe de pensées multicolores.

"Pas Pansy, mais pensée. Et c'est facile, ce sont des 'Putas Totalicus'," rit-il.

La clochette de l'entrée tînta. Pansy Parkinson entra justement dans le magasin. Elle repéra immédiatement Drago et Caroline et se dirigea vers eux.

"Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà? Drago et sa petite miss Malefoy." Caroline était trop occupée à courir de fleur en fleur, et n'entendit pas l'arrivée de la serpentard.

Drago se tourna lentement vers elle. "Quand on parle du diable, on en voit les cornes. Tu es sorti de ton trou à la recherche d'une potentielle victime?"

"Et bien, Drago, mon chéri, tu devrai être plus gentil avec moi. Je vais déjeuner avec ma bonne amie Rita Skeeter. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait intéressée d'apprendre qu'il y a une nouvelle venue dans la famille Malefoy."

"Drago, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?" Caroline grimaça à la vue de Pansy. Elle tenait un bouquet de marguerite qu'elle avait choisit pour sa mère.

Pansy se pencha. "Esse que tu twouve des fleuw à ton gout, petite fiwe?" Dit elle en imitant grossièrement le problème d'élocution de Caroline.

"Wow, Parkinson, t'as atteint le fond là. Tu ne trouves plus de victime à ta taille, tu t'en prends aux gosses maintenant?"

Le visage de Caroline devînt rouge de colère. Elle repéra une plante grimpante, et d'un geste de son doigt, les ramifications s'approchèrent de la tête de Pansy, prêtes à lui enserrer le cou. Drago s'en apperçut aussitôt et s'interposa, lui faisant signe d'arrêter. La plante s'immobilisa et retomba sur le sol. Caroline avança sa lèvre inférieur et se contenta de bouder.

Pansy n'avait pas remarquer ce qui avait failli lui arriver. "Tu sais, Drago, on aurait pu être bien tous les deux. Tout le monde pensait qu'on était le plus beau couple à Poudlard et qu'on se marierait un jour. Mais non, au lieu de ça, tu t'es entiché d'une sang-de-bourbe. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant de tes petits secrets," cracha Pansy. Finalement, Drago trouvait l'idée de l'étrangler tout à fait séduisante.

Si elle avait su toute la vérité, elle aurait pu causer pas mal de problèmes. Mais heureusement, il connaissait lui aussi quelques un de ses petits secrets.

"Je suis sûr que Rita serai aussi très intéressée d'apprendre à la communauté magique que tu n'as même plus un sou en poche. Ton père a perdu au jeu toute la fortune de la famille Parkinson. J'imagine que je suis le seul à le savoir en dehors de ta famille, Blaise mis à part. Une fois que ça se saura, tu ne seras plus la bienvenue dans le cercle des aristos, et tu pourras dire adieu à un riche mari." Il finit sa tirade avec un large sourire satisfait.

Pour la première fois, Pansy resta sans voix. Elle resta là, s'étouffant de rage. Drago paya les fleurs que la petite avait choisit, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant près de Pansy, Caroline s'arrêta, lui jeta un coup c'oeil, puis sortit deux pièces qu'elle tendit à drago. Celui-ci repoussa sa main, il avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. "Non, mon Chou, elle ne les vaut pas."

Drago repartit, tirant sa fille derrière lui. Caroline vérifia qu'il ne la surveillait pas, et, regardant Pansy par dessus son épaule, elle lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Nononon, pas de panique, je n'ai pas abandonné, je suis juste parti en vacances, et j'ai oublié de prendre mes dispositions! Désolée! ^ ^'

Pour le coup, je vous livre deux chapitres, histoire de me rattraper!

Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos conseils, ça me touche toujours beaucoup et me garde motivée!

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 11

Caroline s'agrippa à la main de Drago comme il la guidait à travers les couloirs. Ses petits pas résonnaient dans le hall. Elle ne prétait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où il l'ammenait, trop occupée à dévorer des yeux ce qui l'entourait. Tant de nouvelles et étranges choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ce nouvel univers la rendait quelque peu nerveuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre d'Hermione où Padma les attendait. Avant d'entrer, Drago s'arrêta et se mit à la hauteur de la fillette.

"Je vais entrer en premier, toi tu vas rester avec la médicomage Patil. Sois gentille, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes." Serrant son bouquet contre elle, Caroline approuva en silence.

Drago entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit de la gryffondor. Son état s'améliorait à chacune de ses visites. Elle ressemblait à un ange endormi; ce devait être l'oeuvre des potions. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle semblait aller mieux depuis son arrivée.

Il s'assit et lui prit la main, la portant à son front. Il avait tant à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait probablement pas, mais il avait besoin de se livrer, d'alléger ce poids sur son coeur.

"Granger... Hermione, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais je veux que tu saches combien je regrette ce qui c'est passé. J'aurai dû combattre l'emprise de Lucius, mais j'ai été trop faible." Il soupira. "Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon..."

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violement pour laisser entrer un Ron Weasley au regard assassin.

"Ne la touche pas, enfoiré!" Sa baguette pointée sur Drago, il hurla "Stupefix!" Drago eu tout juste le temps de contrer le sort mais la violence était telle qu'il percuta le mur derrière lui, le laissant un rien groggy. Ron en profita pour enfoncer sa baguette sous la gorge du blond.

"Tu l'as anéantie, sale fils de pute. Tu m'as enlevé la seule bonne chose qui restait dans ma vie." Il baissa la tête. "T'as tout gaché, on avait un futur tous les deux, mais tu m'as tout pris."

"Je te l'ai pris? C'est toi qui lui as tourné le dos, pour l'amour de Merlin," cracha Drago. Il se demanda encore combien de personne était au courant des souvenirs de Lucius.

"Baisse ta baguette, Ron," dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre. "Tu blâmes la mauvaise personne, tu sais très bien que c'était pas sa faute ce que son père leur a fait!"

Ron regarda Drago. "T'es un Malefoy, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Je ne crois pas une minute que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais."

Alertée par le bruit, Caroline voulut entrer mais Padma la retînt par le bras, essayant de la faire se rasseoir. "Assied toi s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de les déranger."

"Lache moi!" La fillette se défit de l'emprise de la médicomage et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle vit Drago menacé par Ron, Harry essayant de retenir ce dernier. Elle repéra également la baguette de Drago sur le sol, et s'en saisit.

Les gryffondors ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver dans leur dos, mais le serpentard si. Il lui intima de sortir du regard, mais évidemment, elle l'ignora.

La fillette se rapprocha de Ron, et appuya la baguette sur ses fesses. "Laisse mon Drago tranquille ou je t'étripe."

Ron se tourna vers elle, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et partit d'un rire hysterique de fou furieux.

"Oh, c'est brillant. Maintenant t'envoies ton gosse se battre à ta place, Malefoy?" Il saisit violemment le bras de Caroline.

"Ail, mon bras!"

"Laisse ma fille tranquille, sale batard!" Il ne put retenir ses mots et se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Caroline ne sembla pas y preter attention, et planta ses dents dans la main qui enserrait son petit bras meurtri. Elle le mordit jusqu'au sang.

Ron hurla, "Putain, la petite garce m'a mordu!" Laissant une ouverture à Drago qui en profita pour lui asséner un magistrale coup de poing sur la tempe. Le roux s'étala comme un sac de pomme de terre, ko.

Harry se précipita sur Ron, pour s'enquir de son état, tandis que Drago prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. "Tu n'as rien, ma Chérie?"

Elle approuva silencieusement, mais il remarqua qu'un gros bleu se formait là où Weasley l'avait agripper. Il allait tuer ce connard pour l'avoir ainsi blesser.

"C'est vrai que je suis ta fille?" Drago se contenta d'ignorer la question.

Harry emmena son ami encore inconscient en promettant que son comportement ne resterait pas impuni. D'une certaine manière, ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

Il souleva Caroline et l'assis sur le lit d'Hermione. Son bouquet était dans un piteux état, les tiges étaient toutes cassées, les fleurs froissées et sans vie. Il le lui prit délicatement et le plaça dans un récipient. Caroline tenait toujours sa baguette. Il lui prit sa petite main, pointa le bout de bois sur les fleurs et dit "Reparo!". Le bouquet reprit vie instantanément.

Elle le regarda, tout sourire. "J'adore la magie!"

Il lui rendit son sourire. "Evite juste de le dire devant ta mère!"

"Et devant Grand-Mère Granger. Elle déteste la magie. Elle ne voulait pas que maman en fasse et elle a jeté sa baguette. Mais je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai caché!"

Voilà qui était intéressant, pensa Drago. Tout se tenait, Hermione clamait que c'était sa décision d'abandonner le monde sorcier, mais en fait, ça venait de Carole Granger. Quelle connasse, celle-là!

"T'as pas répondu à ma question." Caroline le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris teintés de tristesse, sa voix telle un murmure.

Il la pris dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux. "Et bien,c'est assez compliqué. Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dit à propos de ton père?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Elle a dit qu'il était mort pendant la guerre."

Il caressa ses petites boucles blondes. "C'est pas simple à expliquer, mais ton père n'est pas mort pendant la guerre. Je viens juste de découvrir que c'est moi ton père, Caroline. Mais ta mère ne le sais pas encore." Il attendit sa réaction. Il regarda aussi Hermione; ça devait être son imagination, mais il aurait jurer avoir vu ses paupières bouger.

Caroline secoua la tête, en total incompréhension. "Comment tu pourrais pas savoir?"

Drago décida d'édulcorer un peu la vérité. "Il y a quelques années, un méchant sorcier m'a jeté un sort et drogué ta maman. Il a aussi effacé nos mémoires, de sorte qu'on ne se souvienne pas de ce qui c'était passé. Un jour je te raconterai toute l'histoire, mais aujourd'hui, ce qui importe c'est que tu es ma petite fille." Il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

"Ca veut dire que toi et maman vous avez fait du sexe." Ce n'était pas une question.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et sourit. "Tu sais, mon Chou, des fois ce que tu dis me surprend."

"Je sais, des fois ça me surprend aussi," rit-elle.

"Maintenant, tu vas rester un moment avec ta mère, je dois parler aux médicomages, ok?" Il la posa sur la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ok, Papa." Drago s'arrêta net. Son coeur s'était emballé à tout rompre. Il se retourna vers Caroline, elle avait un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

"C'est en quel honneur ce sourire?" demanda t-il, avec la même expression.

"Un de mes voeux s'est réalisé!"

Drago s'entretînt avec le docteur Jenkins. "Tous les signes vitaux d'Hermione sont stables. Ses yeux et ses doigts s'agitent par moment, mais ne vous emballez pas trop. Mais c'est très bon signe. Comment s'en sort Severus avec sa potion?"

"Il dit avoir presque fini." Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je vais y faire un saut tout à l'heure pour voir où il en est."

"Severus est un génie en potion, et j'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas mauvais vous même. Si quelqu'un peut trouver un remède, c'est bien lui. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux." Le médecin le salua.

En entrant dans la chambre, Drago trouva Caroline allongée dans le lit auprès d'Hermione.

"Maman!" murmurait-elle à son oreille. "S'il te plaît, réveille toi. Tu me manque tellement. S'il te plaît, réveille toi!" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autours du coup de la jeune femme endormie. "S'il te plaît, réveille toi," pleurait-elle.

Drago détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa fille en si grande détresse. Quand il reporta son regard vers le lit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione avait un de ses bras passé autours de sa fille.

Bien que Poudlard soit protégé contre les transplanages intempestifs, Rogue avait permis à Drago d'utiliser sa cheminée, il gardait ainsi régulièrement contact avec son filleul. Quand celui-ci lui avait demandé son aide pour réaliser une potion de réveil, il avait été honoré de relever le défi.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir Drago accompagné d'une petite fille. Il les regarda tous les deux, notant la ressemblance évidente.

"Salut, Severus." Drago remarqua le regard interrogatif de son parrain. "Epargne ta salive, je t'expliquerai plus tard."

II déposa la fillette et la prévînt, "Ne touche à rien."

Mais il y avait bien trop de petites bouteilles remplies de liquides colorés pour que Caroline ne désire pas les toucher. Elle piocha un tube à essai plein d'une substance verte et commença à la secouer pour en voir les reflets. Rogue la lui prit des mains en grognant, " Tu souhaites mourir, petite fille?"

Elle fit la moue et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches. "Je m'appelle pas 'petite fille' mais Caroline."

"Désolé, Severus. Je te présente Caroline. Caroline, voici le professeur Rogue," dit son père, un regard chargé d'avertissement.

"Hum, je vois." Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, baissa les yeux sur la fillette et souleva un sourcil. Elle allongea le cou pour le regarder et croisa les bras à son tour, levant un sourcil. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, immédiatement imité par Caroline. Puis il sourit et elle lui rendit la pareille. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos. De toute évidence, ses manoeuvres d'intimidation ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle.

"Adorable," commenta le professeur d'une voix traînante. "Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour te préparer une potion contre les petits monstres de ce genre?"

Distraite par des miaulements, Caroline n'entendit pas la remarque de Rogue; Miss Teigne se tenait assise dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. "Tu t'appelles Miss Teigne? C'est un drôle de nom pour un chat."

Caroline écouta le félin miauler. "Tu sais où trouver des glaces?"

Drago et Severus discutaient toujours et ne virent pas la fillette suivre la chatte au dehors.

Les élèves amassés dans le hall regardèrent Caroline avec curiosité. La plupart souriaient, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une petite fille déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Miss Teigne conduisit Caroline jusqu'aux cuisines. La fillette s'émerveilla, elle n'avait jamais vu de cuisines aussi gigantesques. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient pour préparer le prochain repas, trop occupés pour faire attention à une petite fille aux boucles blondes.

Elle suivit le chat jusqu'au congelateur. Elle attrapa la poigné et tira aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Laisse moi t'aider." Un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe grise et aux lunettes en demi-lune lui sourit en ouvrant la porte.

"Miss Teigne a dit qu'il y avait des glaces là-dedans."

"Vraiment? Et bien, Miss Teigne est un chat très intelligent. Permet moi de me présenter, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Et toi tu es... ?"

"Moi c'est Caroline. Enchantée de te connaître monsieur Dubleblore." Ce disant, elle fit une petite révérence.

Le directeur ria à gorge déployée. "Mon nom n'est pas simple à prononcer, en effet, mais tu peux m'appeler Albus. Maintenant, voyons si on peut trouver ces glaces."

Il regarda dans le congelateur et trouva un bac de glace à la vanille. "Quel est ton parfum préféré, mon ange?"

"J'aime le chocolat à la menthe."

Le professeur transfigura la vanille en chocolat à la menthe. "Quelle coincidence! C'est aussi mon parfum préféré."

Deux bols et des cuillères apparurent sur la table. Caroline s'assit à genoux sur le banc et Dumbledore prit place en face d'elle. Comme elle prenait sa première bouchée de glace, la chatte sauta sur la table en miaulant.

"Miss Teigne veut de la glace aussi."

"Ne t'avise pas de donner de la glace à Miss Teigne." Rusard entra dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec mon chat?"

"Elle m'a amené ici."

"Du calme, Argus. Visiblement, Caroline peut communiquer avec Miss Teigne."

"Humph, ah oui?"

Caroline renchérit, "Ouais, et elle a dit qu'elle n'aime pas la nouvelle nourriture pour chats que vous lui donnez. Ca la fait faire caca trop souvent." Elle continua à manger sa crème glacée.

Dumbledore rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit d'un rire franc.

Rusard grogna. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gringalet pour me dire..."

"Oh, et tant qu'on y est," l'interrompit la fillette, "Elle veut que vous changiez sa litière."

Rusard grogna une fois de plus et quitta les cuisines.

Grace à son bracelet, Drago retrouva facilement Caroline. Elle discutait avec le vieux professeur en mangeant de la glace. Il s'appuya contre la porte et regarda, amusé, Caroline deviser avec le directeur et un chat. Quel étrange spectacle.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voilà le chapître supplémentaire comme promis!

Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas de prise sur la tournure de cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire en bon français, c'est Ginger qui a décidé des évènements. D'ailleurs la fic est finie depuis un bon moment.

Cela dit, je suis contente que vous appréciez mon travail, et j'espère que vous continuerez à être emporté par l'histoire.

Encore merci pour toute vos reviews, même si la fic ne vous satisfait pas toujours, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 12

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que la potion ne soit au point. Mais dès que le Docteur Jenkins la lui eut donné, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione avant de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, du moins était-elle réveillée.

"Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, connard!" hurlait-elle.

Drago entendit des cris depuis le couloir. En entrant, il vit Hermione acculée dans un coin, Ron penché au-dessus d'elle, essayant de lui attraper les mains.

Drago pointa sa baguette dans la touffe rousse du garçon. "Tu l'as entendu, Weasmoche? Eloigne toi d'elle."

Ce dernier ignora l'intervention du blond. "Sois raisonnable, Mione. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je t'aime," plaida Ron.

"Remballe ton amour et casse toi!" Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était revenue. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir envie de le voir, mais il n'avait fait que l'éviter. Il y a quatre ans, il avait choisi Lavande plutôt qu'elle quand il avait découvert qu'Hermione était enceinte. Et maintenant, il voulait revenir dans sa vie; ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Tu ne devais pas m'aimer tant que ça quand tu sautais Lavande. Je m'en suis très bien sorti sans ton soit-disant amour ou ton amitié intéressée." Elle lui jeta un regard chargé d'une haine qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai que tu foutes le camp de ma chambre!" dit-elle toujours accroupie au sol.

Drago n'en perdait pas une miette, jubilant presque. "Quelle partie tu comprends pas quand elle te dit de dégager, Weasmoche?"

Ron lui lança un regard peu amène et battit en retraite. "C'est pas fini, Hermione. Je reviendrais quand tu auras les idées plus claires. Tu n'es pas en état de discuter, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Va te faire voir, Ronald! On n'a rien de plus à discuter." Elle attrapa la main que le serpentard lui tendait pour se relever. Elle était encore faible et il dut passer un bras autours de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Ron était furieux de voir son pire ennemis l'aider. Ca aurait dû être vers lui qu'elle aurait dû se tourner, pas vers Malefoy. Il quitta la pièce, plein de dégôut et d'amertume.

"Merci, Malefoy. J'avais peur qu'il ne parte jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouver à cet débile?"

"Je me demande aussi. Tu veux que je te remette au lit?"

"Seulement si tu m'y rejoins," répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil mutin.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme n'avait pas de prix! Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. "Relax, je te charrie! Par contre, il faut absolument que j'aille pisser, j'en peux plus! Tu peux m'amener jusqu'aux toilettes?"

Il l'aida silencieusement, soutenant son corps un peu trop léger.

Le médicomage Jenkins arriva un peu après, "Alors, comment se porte notre patiente aujourd'hui?"

"Elle semble aller bien. Un peu faible, peut être. Mais elle agit un peu bizarrement."

"Ah oui, j'aurais dû vous avertir avant. Ca arrive souvent aux personnes qui sorte du coma. Un traumatisme cranien peut causer des changements du comportement et provoquer des émotions instables en touchant différentes zones du cerveau, dont celle qui régit les inhibitions. Elle pourra se montrer extrèmement sensible à certaines moments, déprimée ou maniaque à d'autres, et avoir un comportement sexuel explicite. Elle peut également avoir des difficultés à censurer son language. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera probablement temporaire et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne s'en souvienne même pas."

"Génial," grogna Drago, "il manquait plus que ça; une schizophrène vulgaire et en chaleur à surveiller!"

"Hey, Malefoy," cria Hermione à travers la porte. "Passe moi une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, tu veux bien? J'ai l'impression d'avoir qu'un rat est venu crever dans ma bouche!"

Le médicomage rigola en s'en allant, "Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter après cette tirade inspirée!"

Blaise entra dans la chambre. "Caroline regarde les poissons de l'aquarium avec Padma. Alors, ça a marché? Elle est sorti du coma?" Il avait remarqué le lit vide.

"Oui, le monstre est revenu à la vie." Drago roula des yeux, indiquant la salle de bains.

La gryffondor en sorti, rayonnante. "Fraiche comme une fleur!"

Elle remarqua Blaise, et poussa un sifflement admiratif en le regardant de haut en bas. "Mais c'est Noël avant l'heure, ma parole," ronronna t-elle. Elle laissa une main vagabonder sur le torse du jeune homme et descendit lui enserrer les parties d'une main ferme et cajoleuse. "Et bien monté avec ça!" D'habitude, Blaise ne se trouvait jamais à court de mot, mais là il en resta sans voix. Elle lui attrapa la nuque de sa main libre pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Blaise essaya de se reculer pour éviter les lèvres d'Hermione. "Aide moi, putain!"

Drago tira Hermione vers lui. "Tout doux, on se calme, jeune fille."

La gryffondor le regarda. "Quoi? T'es jaloux? Désolée, je t'ai oublié. On se fait un plan à trois, si tu veux?"

Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes, tour à tour puis se ravisa, "Finalement, je préfère les blonds. Désolée Blaise." Ce disant, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture du serpentard. "Est-ce que tu es un vrai blond d'ailleurs, Malefoy?" rigola t-elle.

"Bordel, Granger, arrête ça tout de suite!" Il la tira vers son lit.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge. "Hum, euh... je crois que je vais retourner surveiller Caroline." Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce dans un claquement.

"Caroline! Mon bébé! Je veux voir mon bébé!"

"Caroline ne t'approchera pas tant que tu te comporteras comme ça!"

Il réussit enfin à l'asseoir dans son lit. Elle regarda autours d'elle et sembla enfin réaliser où elle se trouvait. "Qu'est-ce que je fais à Sainte Mangouste?"

"En fait, tout à commencer le jour où tu as déjeuner avec Potter..." Il lui raconta l'accident dont elle ne se souvenait pas, comment elle avait été transportée dans un hopital moldu. Il étudia sa réaction quand il aborda la réaction de sa mère sur le fait de la transférer ici. Elle ne parut pas surprise de savoir que Carole avait agit comme une conne. Elle était secrètement soulagée de se trouver dans un endroit échappant à l'influence de sa mère.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Granger. A propos de Caroline." Il s'assit sur son lit, près de ses jambes étendues.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent. "J'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet des conneries que tu as raconté à MA fille, comme quoi tu étais son père?"

"Quoi? Comment tu...?" Il la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée sur l'épaule.

"J'ai tout entendu."

"T'as quoi? Tu.. mais t'étais..."

"Tu veux un dessin, Malefoy?" Elle pointa un doigt sur son torse, "J'ai", elle traça un cercle de ses mains, "tout", puis elle mit sa main en coupe à son oreille, "entendu!"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tout entendre dans le coma."

"Et ben si, ne t'en déplaise. Je vous ai entendu, Caroline et toi, et t'es à enfermer si tu crois vraiment que t'es son père. Comment ose tu lui bourrer le mou avec tes mensonges!"

"Ecoute moi une minute." Il lui raconta comment Harry était tombé sur le souvenir et ce qui c'était passé quand lui-même avait regardé dans la pensine. Il prit soin de n'omettre aucun détail, elle méritait l'entière vérité.

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et elle tenta de les cacher de ses mains tremblantes.

"Non. Non, non, non. Tu mens. Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour m'enlever Caroline. Et c'est particulièrement tordu, même venant de toi, Malefoy."

"Regarde moi." Il lui prit les mains et dégagea son visage. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens. Elle pu y lire toute la peine et la sincérité qu'il ressentait. "Tu dois me croire... et me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait." Il baissa la tête en prononçant la dernière partie.

Caroline déboula dans la pièce à ce moment là. "Maman! Maman! Maman! T'es réveillée!" Elle vola littéralement au-dessus du lit vers les bras de sa mère. Hermione sécha rapidement ses larmes et serra sa fille dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Blaise entra à la suite de la fillette. "Désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Elle voulait voir sa maman."

Hermione ria aux éclats tandis que Caroline déposait de petits baisers partout sur son visage. Drago sourit et se leva pour partir. "Blaise et moi allons vous laisser un moment." Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme. "Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard." Et ils quittèrent la pièce.

"As tu été une gentille fille? Comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui! Une vraie princesse!"

"Oui, j'ai été trèèèès sage. Bon, sauf la fois où j'ai colorié dans les livres de Papa avec les..."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Papa?"

"Oui, tu savais pas? Drago c'est mon Papa. Mais il a dit que tu le savais pas encore." Elle sourit et serra sa mère une nouvelle fois dans ses petits bras.

"Hum, je crois qu'il t'as donné des informations inexactes. Tant qu'on a pas tiré ça au clair, je préfère que tu continues de l'appeller 'Drago'."

Le visage de la fillette s'affaissa. Hermione se sentit coupable de décevoir ainsi sa fille. Elle savait que Caroline avait toujours secrètement révé d'avoir elle aussi un père. "Mais Papa... Drago a dit..."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de croire ce que disait Drago?"

"Mais j'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il buvait beaucoup de lait, mais il aime même pas ça," essaya t-elle de raisonner.

Hermione roula des yeux et installa Caroline plus confortablement sur ses genoux. "On parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord. Racontes moi plutôt ce que tu as fait tout ce temps."

"Et ben, j'ai été très sage à part la fois où j'ai colorié dans les livres de Pa...Drago mais c'était pour leur faire des vêtements, parce que les filles elles étaient toutes nues! Et puis j'ai montré une photo d'une dame qui avait les mêmes seins que toi et Blaise a dit que tu avais une belle paire."

Caroline était lancée, une fois qu'elle commençait à bavarder, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Hermione se contenta de la regarder et d'écouter son babillage, caressant ses cheveux.

"Tu savais que Drago avait un elfe de maison? Mais j'ai pas le droit d'être son amie," ajouta t-elle tristement. "C'est la règle."

"Oh, et on a regardé plein de films. Mais pas des pornos. Ce sont les films préférés de Drago, mais il les a tous donné à Blaise. J'ai même pas eu le droit d'en regarder."

"Tu savais que Blaise il garde ses bijoux de famille dans son pantalon? Mais Drago m'a donné mes propres bijoux. T'as vu mon bracelet?" Elle tourna et retourna son poignet sous le nez de la jeune femme. Hermione le regarda attentivement et remarqua qu'on lui avait jeté un charme. Il faudra qu'elle interroge Drago là-dessus.

Tandis que Caroline continuait de parler de son temps passé avec Drago, le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus laborieux. Son visage rougit petit à petit et sa tête commença à lui faire mal.

"Oh et Maman, regarde mon carnet. Il y a une page pour Drago et une page pour Blaise. Chaque fois qu'ils disent un gros mot, je fais un bâton. Après, à la fin de la semaine, je compte les bâtons et ils me donnent de l'argent pour chacun. C'est plus facile que de le faire à chaque fois, parce qu'ils disent tout le temps des gros mots." Elle lui montra son cahier qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac à main. "T'as vu, je vais être super riche!"

"Je vois surtout que Malefoy a beaucoup de bâton et qu'on est seulement mardi," observa Hermione.

"Oui mais c'est parce que, aujourd'hui, il s'est coupé en se rasant et qu'il y avait du sang sur sa chemise. Après il a glissé sur une de mes poupées qu'était par terre. Et puis la poufiasse des fleurs et venue et lui a crier dessus. C'était vraiment un mauvais jour quand même."

"La poufiasse des fleurs?"

"Oui, son nom c'est comme des fleurs. Je me souviens pas lesquelles, mais elle est vraiment méchante. Je l'aime pas du tout. Quand Drago regardait pas, et ben je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur."

"Tu as fait quoi?" La voix d'Hermione enflait de plus en plus.

"Bah tu sais, un doigt d'honneur." Elle lui fit une démonstration. "C'est Blaise qui m'a montré mais Drago veut pas que je le fasse ou il fera disparaître mon doigt."

"MALEFOY! RAMENE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE!" hurla t-elle.

"Oh, Maman, je crois que je vais commencer une page pour toi aussi."


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Week end de convention fort sympatique mais exténuant, le chapître arrive encore plus tard!

Encore merci de continuer à me donner votre avis, à me soutenir et me donner des conseils, vos commentaires me font extrèmement plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 13

Hermione se réveilla attachée sur son lit d'hopital, groggy des calmants que les médicomages lui avaient administré. Elle ne se souvenait de rien sinon de cette rage incontrôlable qui l'avait submergée. Et puis plus rien.

"Toc, toc," dit Harry en entrant accompagné de Ginny. Hermione leva la tête pour les appercevoir.

"Harry, Ginny," appela t-elle faiblement, au bord des larmes. Elle était soulagée que ce soit ses amis plutôt que d'autres médicomages ou même Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi suis-je attachée? Ces connards ne me disent rien du tout. Ils ne font qu'entrer et me bourrer de potions." Ginny délivra ses poignets d'un coup de baguette.

Harry s'assit à coté de son lit. "De ce que j'ai entendu, t'as un peu pété les plombs sur Malefoy. Tu l'as frappé plusieurs fois à la tête avec un vase. Et plutôt fort. Le premier coup l'a laissé k.o. Il y avait du sang partout, et plein tes vêtements. C'était assez moche à voir en fait. Ils le soignent dans une des pièces du hall, en bas."

Hermione baissa la tête sur les liens du lit d'hopital. Les yeux clôts, elle demanda, "Caroline! Où est Caroline?"

Ginny dégagea gentiemment les mèches de son visage. "Caroline va bien. Elle est sorti dès que tu t'es attaqué à Malefoy. Elle a courut rejoindre Luna à la garderie de l'hopital où elle travaille. Luna s'en est occupé, elle l'a calmé et rassuré. Elle était pas mal retournée, elle pensait que c'était de sa faute."

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Ma propre fille a peur de moi. Je m'en suis pris à Malefoy et je m'en souviens même pas. Je deviens folle ou quoi?"

"Tu sais bien que non," répondit Harry en lui prenant la main. "Les médecins disent que c'est normal d'étre un peu déboussolée quand on a subit des traumatismes à la tête. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu fais. Et c'est temporaire, Mione."

"Ouais, mais j'ai essayé de tuer Malefoy. C'est un peu exagéré comme réaction, tu trouves pas? Un moment je suis heureuse, et l'instant d'après je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis perdue. J'ose même pas te dire ce que j'ai dis et fais à Blaise et Malefoy avant ça."

"Ouais, on en a entendu parler," ria Harry. "Hermione Granger dans une partie de jambes en l'air à trois? J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ça!"

Hermione se cacha le visage. "C'est tellement embarrassant! J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai mis la main au paquet!"

"Il devait pas y avoir grand chose à serrer," renifla Harry.

Hermione releva un sourcil et sourit. "En fait, si!"

Harry ria de plus belle tandis que Ginny la regardait faussement choquée. Essayant de changer de sujet, la rousse lui tendit un sac contenant un débardeur et un shorty bleu. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose à mettre sur tes fesses avant de les montrer à tout l'hopital."

"Merlin, t'es un ange, Gin." Hermione enleva la blouse de l'hopital sans égard à ses visiteurs. Géné, Harry se retourna, un peu rouge. "Ah, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je me sens presque humaine maintenant. Merci vous deux."

Un ange passa. "Je veux le voir," dit-elle.

"Qui? Malefoy?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Mais non. Le souvenir de Lucius à propos... de cette nuit là. Malefoy m'en a parlé, mais je trouve ça dur à avaler."

"Hermione, ce que t'as dit Malefoy est vrai. Lucius a jeté un Imperium à son propre fils et lui a ordonné de... de te faire ça. Vos mémoires ont été effacées. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il ne t'as pas menti."

"Harry, tu me connais. Je dois le voir moi-même."

"Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout dans ton état. Malfoy voulait que je détruise ce souvenir, il voulait te protéger, que tu ne revives pas cette expérience. Mais, même si je suis d'accord avec lui, je l'ai gardé. Je savais que tu voudrais le voir, un jour ou l'autre."

"Evidemment que je veux le voir! Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Quand est-ce que tu peux amener une pensine ici?"

Drago avait tout le coté droit de la tête bandé. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Il était choqué qu'Hermione ai pu l'attaquer physiquement. Il s'était attendu à des insultes, des cris, à tout mais pas à ce qu'elle lui écrase un vase en pleine poire.

Il quitta la pièce une fois ses soins finis et parti à la recherche de Caroline. Elle devait être atrocement effrayée. Il la trouva dans la garderie; Luna la berçait dans le rocking chair et elle s'était endormi, un pouce dans la bouche. Elle ne suçait son pouce que quand elle était stressée.

La blonde se leva et lui passa la petite. "Caroline est adorable, on dirait une poupée. Elle était très énervée, mais je crois que ça va mieux. Bon, je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres patients."

Drago la remercia, tandis que Caroline baillait en s'éveillant. Elle remarqua le gros bandage et se mit à pleurer. "Je suis désolée, Drago."

"Oh, alors c'est de nouveau Drago, maintenant?" Il était tellement déçu.

"Maman a dit que tu mentais et que j'avais pas le droit de t'appeler 'Papa'."

Il s'assit dans le rocking chair, la prenant sur ses genoux. "Hey, ta maman est un peu confuse en ce moment. Mais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger très vite." Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"Et si on allait faire du shopping et acheter ces robes de sorciers que tu voulais tant, hum?"

Sa tristesse s'envola comme par enchantement. Elle sauta de ces genoux et sautilla sur place. "Je vais avoir mes propres robes!"

Cétait pas bien compliqué finalement, pensa t-il. Il n'oublierai pas que le coeur d'une sorcière s'ouvrait plus facilement avec une carte de crédit.

Blaise passa la tête par la porte. "Vous voilà! Je vous ai cherché partout." Il regarda derrière eux et aperçut Luna. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard et elle avait l'air plutôt bien foutue. Blaise préférait définitivement les blondes.

"Drago va m'emmener acheter mes propres robes!" lui dit Caroline. "Tu viens avec nous?"

Les yeux toujours rivés sur Luna, Blaise s'admonesta mentalement. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Il y a deux ou trois trucs que je devais m'acheter." Il lui prit la main et tous trois transplanèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse.

"Wow, c'est trop fort!" Caroline était époustouflée devant l'agitation qui reignait, elle trépignait littéralement, contenant difficilement son excitation. "Je veux aller là, là et là..." Elle désignait plusieurs magasins, incluant Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou, Fleury et Bott et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

"On se calme. On va d'abord aller chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers." Drago lui prit la main pour ne pas la perdre. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et manquèrent de peu de bousculer... Narcisa Malefoy.

Drago s'arrêta net. "Mère. Que faites vous là? Je pensais que vous étiez à Paris."

Narcissa parut surprise elle aussi. "Visiblement, je suis de retour Drago. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête?" Elle le dévisagea, puis, baissant les yeux, remarqua Caroline, qui au même instant, était fort occupée à se curer le nez.

Drago suivit son regard et, d'une petite tape sur la main, il mit un terme à cette intempestive exploration nasale.

"Ca me grattait," expliqua Caroline. "Je cherchais pas une crotte de nez, hein!"

Le coin de la bouche du blond se releva malgrès lui. "Crotte de nez ou pas, ce n'est pas élégant de mettre son doigt dans son nez, surtout en public."

"Désolée." Elle baissa la tête et donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou.

"Mère, j'aimerais vous présenter Caroline. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je vous expliquerai les détails plus tard."

Caroline réalisa soudain la situation. "Tu es la maman de Drago, c'est ça?"

Narcissa répondit, un peu hautaine. "C'est correct, en effet."

"Alors tu dois être une pute." La petite fille avait parlé en toute innocence, comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

Drago et Blaise n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Le blond n'osait même pas regarder sa mère.

"Je te demande pardon?" articula cette dernière.

"Et ben, Drago est ton fils... et ma maman l'appelle tout le temps fils de pute."

Blaise partit d'un grand rire franc. "Oh, c'est trop fort!" Il en écrasa même une larme.

Drago se retenait lui aussi d'éclater de rire. Caroline se tenait bien droite, les mains dans le dos; elle adressa son plus beau sourire à Narcissa.

Celle-ci la regarda un instant, puis, lentement, un coin de sa bouche se releva en un demi-sourire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago, amusée, elle lui dit,

"Adorable, cette enfant. Amène la ce soir au manoir, j'organise une petite fête pour mon retour." Elle jeta un regard à Blaise, le détaillant en partant. "Amène l'étalon italien aussi."

"Wow, Narcissa est super hot! Le veuvage lui va bien." Blaise et Drago était assis dans les confortables fauteuils de l'espace d'essayage de la boutique de prêt-à-porter.

"C'est de ma mère que tu parles, débile."

"Je remarque, c'est tout. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas aux blondes," répondit-il en bougeant ses sourcils.

"Ouais, et ben cette blonde-ci est hors catégorie." Il ricanna. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'une alchimie particulière passait entre son meilleur ami et sa mère. Déjà quand ils étaient en quatrième année, il trouvait souvent Blaise en train de flirter avec elle quand il venait au manoir.

"Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle ne peux pas résister à mon charme?" le taquina Blaise. "Maintenant que Lucius est hors course, il y a une petite ouverture."

"Rien que de penser que tu puisses te taper ma mère, ça me donne envie de gerber. Beuurk!"

Caroline se tenait sur une petite estrade devant trois miroirs. Elle se regardait danser en attendant le retour de la couturière. Elle posait comme un mannequin, ce qui amusait beaucoup les deux sorciers.

Madame Guipure revînt avec plusieurs échantillons de tissus. De subtiles teintes de pourpre, de rose, de bleu et de jaune s'étalaient sur son bras. Caroline repéra immédiatement le rose. "Oh, ils sont tous très beaux, mais je préfère le rose."

"On va prendre des robes dans chacunes des couleurs," dit Drago. Aucun de ses enfants ne sauraient porter la même robe tous les jours. "Et aussi en vert."

"Beurk, je déteste le vert," Caroline tira la langue de dégôut.

"Crois moi, tu vas finir par aimer le vert, surtout quand tu seras à Poudlard et envoyer chez Serpentard."

Elle croisa les bras. "Humph, c'est ce qu'on verra."

Madame Guipure prit les mesures de Caroline et retourna dans le fond du magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vendeuse arriva, poussant un lourd miroir sur pied. "On vient de recevoir ça aujourd'hui. C'est un miroir enchanté qui montre ce qu'on sera dans le futur."

Blaise, Drago et Caroline s'approchèrent pour y jeter un oeil. "Comment ça marche?" demanda la fillette.

"Il suffit de tourner cette molette suivant le nombres d'années où vous voulez vous projeter. Voulez-vous essayer?" Elle sourit à Caroline.

"Oui, oui, oui," cria Caroline, toute excitée.

"De combien d'année voulez-vous que je l'avance? Peut être quinze pour voir comment vous serez une fois adolescente?"

"Ok." La fillette sautilla le temps que la vendeuse actionne le miroir.

En un instant, l'image du miroir se brouilla puis redevînt nette, une Caroline de 19ans les regardait à travers le miroir.

"Wow, regardez moi!" Drago et Blaise regardait, en effet. Leurs bouches en restaient ouvertes d'admiration. Dans le miroir, se trouvait une plantureuse jeune fille blonde.

Elle avait une longue cascade de boucles blondes qui lui descandait dans le dos, son visage en forme de coeur était parfaitement dessiné. La détaillant du regard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une magnifique poitrine. Enfin, les yeux de Blaise s'y arrêtèrent. Drago dût lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle avait de belles formes généreuses aux bons endroits, ses jambes ne semblaient plus finir. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais quelle bout de femme!

Blaise se mordit le poing et chuchota à Drago. "La vie est trop injuste."

"N'y pense même pas, Blaise."

"Regardez, j'ai des plus gros seins que maman." Elle mit ses deux mains en coupe sous ses seins et les fit sauter de haut en bas. Enfin, les seins de son reflet sautèrent.

"Arrête ça, Caroline. Tu vas faire faire une crise cardiaque à Blaise." Ou autre chose, pensa Drago.

Plusieurs autres sorciers qui déambulaient dans la boutique, s'approchèrent pour regarder.

Caroline rigola et commença à danser. Elle balançait ses hanches et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et souleva sa jupe. La Caroline du miroir portait un string noir. "Regardez, j'ai une drôle de culotte. Elle me rentre dans les fesse!" Elle riait aux éclats.

"Oh, bordel de merde, Merlin, aide moi!" grogna Blaise en retombant dans le fauteuil.

"Caroline, ce n'est pas drôle. Baisse cette jupe immédiatement," lui ordonna Drago.

"Tu sais, je pourrai être dans tes magasines de femmes nues."

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant!"

Blaise ricanna, "J'en achèterais une copie."

D'autres sorciers acquiescèrent également, "Ouais, moi aussi." "Carrément!"

Drago prit Caroline par le bras et la fit descendre de l'estrade. "On va y aller avant que tu ne soulèves une émeute."

L'adolescente du miroir envoya un baiser d'au-revoir à la fillette. "On se verra dans 15ans."


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche toujours beaucoup de les lire et de savoir que vous appréciez cette traduction.

Merci, merci, merci!

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 14

"T'en est sûre? Malefoy avait peut être raison, j'aurais peut être dû détruire ce souvenir." Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant Hermione, incertain.

"Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé, j'ai besoin de le voir de mes yeux," lui répondit-elle.

"Je sais pas..."

"Ah! Fais pas ta fiote, Harry, donne moi ça!" Elle lui arracha la fiole des mains et en versa le contenu dans la pensine.

Drago frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il entra quand elle le lui permit et la trouva conforablement installée dans son fauteuil, sirotant un thé délicatement parfumé. Il se demanda par où commencer.

Il lui raconta tout, Lucius, Hermione, l'Impérium, tout. Narcissa ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations à mesure que l'histoire se dévoilait.

Son mari avait été un pur enfoiré, pas de doute. Elle fulminait de rage et de douleur, qu'il ait pu faire ça à leur propre fils, et à la fille Granger. Elle n'était pas aussi arrêtée que lui sur ces histoires de sang. Lucius avait de la chance d'être déjà mort, car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait certainement préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter la colère de Narcissa Malefoy. Si elle avait pu le ramener à la vie juste pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. Elle sourit amèrement à cette pensée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils. Il fallait admettre que l'existence de Caroline était une surprise de taille. Mais une bonne surprise.

"Alors, que compte tu faire maintenant, Drago?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Et bien, comme les rénovations sont presques finies, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous emmenagiez au manoir.

"Je suis très bien dans mon appart, Mère."

"Et Caroline? Prendre soin d'elle dans un si petit espace ne doit pas être chose aisée."

"Mère, mon appart est plus grand que leur pavillon. Caroline est heureuse là où elle est," contra t-il.

"Je dis juste qu'en sortant de l'hopital, Hermione aura besoin de place et de soutien. Nous avons assez de personnel pour..."

"Suggérez-vous qu'elle vienne vivre avec vous?"

"Non, je suggère qu'elle vienne vivre avec NOUS. Nous avons de nombreuses chambres vacantes, Hermione et Caroline pourront même avoir une aile entière si elles le désirent. Et tu ne seras pas loin en cas de problème."

"Granger n'acceptera jamais. Vous pouvez certainement imaginer ce que cet endroit lui inspire. Laissez tomber cette idée, Mère."

Narcissa lui adressa le fameux sourire des Malefoys. Elle savait exactement comment elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Caroline déboula justement, courant dans les bras de son père.

"Papa, tu devrais venir voir. C'est gigagrand!" Pixie, la soeur de Trixie, lui avait fait faire un tour du manoir. Elles étaient parti depuis plus d'une heure, et n'avait pas encore tout visité.

"Je sais, mon Chou, je vivais ici avant."

Caroline le regarda avec de grand yeux. "T'es super riche ou quoi?"

"C'est plutôt 'ou quoi'," plaisanta Drago. Le coeur de Narcissa se réchauffa à la vue du sourire de son fils, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu si heureux, et ça lui avait manqué.

Narcissa adressa un chaud sourire à sa petite-fille. "Ca te plairait de vivre ici aussi, ma Chérie?"

"Mère...," prévînt Drago.

"Ca serait trop cool! Mais, et ma Maman? Et Papa?"

"Et bien, ils vivraient ici aussi. Comme une grande famille, tous ensemble." Drago voyait clairement dans le jeu de sa mère. Avoir une famille était un des voeux les plus cher de la peite fille, et Narcissa l'utilisait à son avantage.

"Comme ça, Maman et Papa pourront se marier," claironna joyeusement Caroline.

"Holà, on se calme deux minutes," intervînt Drago. "Otes toi, tout de suite cette idée de ta petite tête blonde, mon Chou."

"Mais, si vous vivez dans la même maison, il faut que vous soyez mariés. C'est la loi!"

"Non, ce n'est pas la loi. Et non, on ne se mariera pas. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait, Mère? Vous lui mettez des idées saugrenues en tête."

Caroline bouda. " Ne t'inquiéte pas, ma Chérie. Les femmes Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles désirent." Narcissa conclut sur un clin d'oeil. Elle croisa ses bras et défia Drago du regard, relevant nonchalamment un sourcil.

Celui-ci se passa une main sur la figure en grognant de frustration. On ne pouvait pas raisonner avec cette femme.

Caroline était tel un vent de renouveau qui soufflait sur le vieux manoir. Depuis l'enfance de Drago, il n'y avait plus eu de tels bruits, surtout des rires. Bien sûr, ses propos étaient parfois déroutants, mais elle les trouvait attachant finalement.

La petite sauta des genoux de son père et vînt se poster devant Narcissa. "Je dois t'appeler comment d'ailleurs? Mammy? Grang-Mère?"

Narcissa trésaillit à l'idée d'être appelée 'Mamie'. Elle n'était pas vraiment du type 'Grand-Mère' non plus. "Et pourquoi pas 'Nana'?"

Caroline approuva, "Ca m'a l'air bien, Nana Banana." Elle pouffa et lui tendit les bras pour un calin.

La vieille dame rit. "Je pense que 'Nana' sera suffisant."

Narcissa aida Caroline a s'habiller pour le dîner. Elle avait toujours révé d'avoir une petite fille à habiller et coiffer. Ca allait être difficile de ne pas gâter cette enfant.

Quand Narcissa en eut terminé, Caroline ressemblait à une poupée vivante. Sa robe rose était immaculée, ses boucles cascadaient docilement en encadrant parfaitement son visage. Elle avait même appliquer un peu de brillant à lèvres et de fard à joues, ainsi que du vernis à ongles rose, pour la plus grande joie de la petite sorcière. C'était sa première vrai fête avec des adultes, et Caroline était excitée.

Blaise et Drago les attendaient en bas, sirotant un whiskey Pur Feu en attendant le reste des invités. Ils regardèrent tout deux Narcissa et Caroline descendre majestueusement les escaliers.

"Wow, regardez moi ces deux magnifiques demoiselles," commenta Blaise. Il se dirigea vers elles et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Narcissa. Il se baissa pour faire de même à Caroline.

"Arrête! Tu vas abimer mon maquillage," le réprimanda la fillette.

Blaise ria et battit en retraite. "Loin de moi l'idée d'abimer le maquillage d'une dame!"

Drago murmura pour lui même, "Tout ce qu'il manque, maintenant, c'est une tiare." Il roula des yeux et prit une autre gorgée de whiskey. Sa tête lui faisait déjà mal à nouveau.

Les invités de Narcissa arrivèrent peu après, se retrouvant finalement tous autours de la grande table. Il y avait Drago, Blaise et Caroline. Narcissa et sa soeur, Andromeda accompagnée de son petit-fils, Teddy. Celui-ci était un peu plus agé que Caroline, mais ils s'entendaient déjà comme larrons en foire, assis côte à côte. Teddy pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux comme sa mère, et la fillette ne s'en lassait pas. Tonks et Rémus avaient déjà un engagement et n'avaient pu être présents.

Au grand dam de Drago, Narcissa avait également invité sa bonne amie, Pricilla Parkinson, et sa fille, Pansy. Parkinson Père était à Las Vegas, étrennant un nouveau casino qui venait d'ouvrir.

Il y avait trois autres personnes dont Drago avait entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Céleste et Céline, deux jeunes sorcières un peu plus agées que lui. Narcissa avait rencontré ces jumelles brunes à Paris et était devenu rapidement leur amie. Et Eric, un grand blond qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du pieds à sa mère sous la table. Il pouvait aisément deviner le pourquoi de sa présence.

La blessure de Drago le mettait au supplice. Rien de ce qu'il avait pris ne le soulageait. "Ta tête te fait mal?" Narcissa posa une main rafraîchissante sur sa joue. "Je préfère que tu retournes à Ste Mangouste tout de suite, qu'ils y jettent un oeil."

Il souffrait trop pour refuser. "Je crois que je vais faire ça, oui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." dit-il aux autres invités en partant.

Le médicomage lui donna une potion de soin plus puissante. On lui changea également son bandage.

Drago remercia le personnel soignant et s'attarda dans le couloir. Ginny déboula, l'air très énervé.

"Holà, Weaslette, c'est quoi l'urgence?"

"Harry et avec Hermione. Il a gardé le souvenir et il lui a amené une pensine pour qu'elle le voit."

"QUOI? Je lui avais dit de le détruire. Tu déconnes, j'espère?"

"Non, je déconne pas, putain. J'ai dit à Harry que c'était pas une bonne idée, surtout dans son état."

"Je vais tuer ce fils de pute." Drago courut jusqu'à la chambre de la gryffondor.

Il poussa la porte si violemment, qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds. "Espèce de débile congénital! Je t'avais dit de t'en débarrasser."

"On se calme, Malefoy. Déjà, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ensuite, tu pensais vraiment qu'Hermione te croirait sur parole? Je savais qu'elle aurait besoin de le voir d'elle-même."

"Et elle est la-dedans toute seule?"

Harry confirma.

"C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais faire. Elle ne devrait pas affronter ça toute seule." Drago se dirigea vers la pensine. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir Potter, je ne veux pas te voir quand on reviendra." Il se pencha et plongea à nouveau dans le passé.

Différentes conversations évoluaient autours de la table. Blaise et Eric débataient politique.

"C'est un ramassis de fournaises!" dit Blaise à la dernière tirade d'Eric, élevant un peu la voix. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent un instant, comme tous le regardait.

"De fournaises?" demanda Teddy, perplexe.

"Il voulait dire 'foutaises'," expliqua Caroline. L'assistance se tourna vers la fillette, surprise.

"Alors pourquoi il a pas dit 'foutaise' tout de suite?" demanda le garçon, confus.

"Ben parce que c'est pas poli de dire 'foutaise' à table!" répondit Caroline.

"Assez les enfants!" les réprimanda la maîtresse de maison.

Ils changèrent de sujet en parlant du miroir de madame Guipure. Caroline décrivait la scène avec beaucoup de détails. Blaise essaya de couper court au passage de sa réaction, mais la fillette ne s'en laissa pas conter.

"Papa a dit que Blaise réagissait comme ça parce qu'il avait pas tiré son coup depuis un moment." Caroline continua de manger, puis réalisa que tout le monde la regardait. "Quoi? C'est ce qu'il a dit, juré."

Sans se démonter, Blaise enchaîna avec un sourire entendu. "Des volontaires?" Il fit un clin d'oeil à Narcissa.

Caroline leva la main. "Moi, moi!" Puis se pencha vers sa grand-mère, "Ca veut dire quoi tirer son coup, d'ailleurs?"

Narcissa adressa un regard chargé de reproche à Blaise. "Je te l'expliquerai quand tu auras 30ans, ma Chérie."

"Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux, Blaise," ronronna Pansy. Le jeune homme la regarda en retour, du dégoût plein les yeux.

Mais Caroline le coupa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, "Blaise n'aime que les dames blondes avec des gros seins. Et t'as aucun des deux."

Les autres invités éclatèrent de rire, même Narcissa. Pansy jeta sa serviette et se leva brusquement. "Merci, Narcissa, c'était charmant... mais j'ai mieux à faire." Et Pansy disparut dans un 'pop' retentissant.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue absence, mais j'ai passé deux mois assez intense niveau professionnel dont pas mal de temps à l'étranger. Enchaîné avec un déménagement, j'ai récupéré une connection internet la semaine dernière du coup je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas essayer de rattraper les chapitres perdus, je vais me contenter de reprendre le rythme d'une parution par semaine, ce sera déjà bien!

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 15

Drago se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce du dongeon. Comme il pouvait haïr cette chambre qui n'existait heureusement plus à l'heure actuelle, maintenant que les rénovations étaient terminées.

Il remarqua que le souvenir touchait à sa fin, sa version du passé avait déjà pris congé. Hermione était recroquevillée sur le lit pendant que Lucius lui effaçait la mémoire.

La vraie Hermione était assise sur le sol crasseux, ses bras étroitement serrés autours de ses genoux, tremblant légèrement.

Drago s'agenouilla près d'elle et dégagea gentiment les mèches cachant son visage. Il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait la toucher ou non. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette; une Hermione en colère armée d'une baguette était la dernière chose qu'il voulait affronter.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard chargé de larmes dans le sien. Elle comprenait tout maintenant, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

Le serpentard ne supporta plus de ne pas la toucher, aussi l'attira t-il au creux de ses bras. Elle passa lentement ses bras autours de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il lui frotta doucement le dos en la berçant pour la calmer, maintenant sa tête brune tout contre lui. Il la serra plus fort, comme si son étreinte pouvait effacer la peine de la jeune fille.

Drago la tenait toujours dans ses bras quand ils sortirent de la pensine. Il s'assit sur le lit en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Il déposa des baisers sur ses paupières closes, baisant les larmes qui s'en échapaient. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres, suivant les perles salées. Il hésita quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux chargés de peine plongeant dans ses iris gris. "S'il te plaît, pardonne moi," dit-il.

Elle secoua lentement la tête. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner," murmurra t-elle dans un souffle. "Tu auras certainement du mal à me croire, mais je suis soulagée que ce soit toi plutôt que Lucius." Elle émis un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Les derniers restes de l'animosité de leur passé s'étaient évanouis. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, lui caressant la joue au passage. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, les frottant doucement contre sa peau salée. Il voulait la gouter, la dévorer toute entière. Il ne savait pas comment Hermione allait réagir. Allait-elle le frapper? Le repousser? Mais elle le surprit en répondant passionnement à son baiser.

Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, et elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Ils avaient partagé une horrible expérience qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, comme si les vannes étaient enfin ouvertes. Elle attrapa sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Hermione lui sourit. "Tu sais que ça change rien. Je te déteste toujours."

Drago sourit en retour. "Je te déteste aussi, Granger," dit-il, couvrant son visage de baiser alanguis. "Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord sur au moins une chose." Et il l'embrassa si fort qu'elle en eut des frissons tout le long du corps.

"Je sais une autre chose sur laquelle on sera d'accord," répondit-elle quand il eut laché sa bouche. Drago traçait le contour de sa machoire en frottant doucement ses lèvres contre sa peau. "Sur quoi donc?"

Il lui faisait tellement de bien, qu'elle en perdait sa concentration. "Caroline est notre fille. A tous les deux."

Drago la souleva avec précaution et l'allongea sur le lit. D'un geste de sa baguette, il élargit le lit de l'hopital pour pouvoir s'étendre auprès d'elle. "Ah, Caroline. Un cadeau du ciel." Il sourit, se remémorant la fillette. "Belle et intelligente, comme sa mère."

"Rusée et manipulatrice, comme son père," rétorqua Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Comme une Malefoy," corrigea t-il fièrement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. "Ca semble si mal, et pourtant si bon," soupira t-il.

"T'as foutrement raison, c'est mal." Lavande Brown se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Ron m'a quitté pour se remettre avec toi, et toi tu le trompes avec Drago Malefoy? T'es vraiment une pute."

Hermione la regarda, incrédule. "Et tu es?"

"C'est Lavande Brown," lui glissa peu discrètement Drago. "Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Elle était dans ta maison."

"Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Désolée, je t'avais pas reconnu habillée et les cuisses serrées."

Drago ricanna. Il appréciait ce nouveau coté corrosif d'Hermione. Lavande en restait bouche bée.

"Et pour ta gouverne, Ron et moi ne sommes PAS ensemble. Tu peux le garder, lui et sa petite bite."

Scotchée, Lavande se tourna pour partir. Elle lança un dernier regard au couple. "J'imagine que les rumeurs étaient vraies. T'es vraiment folle, finalement."

Le diner se terminait au Manoir Malefoy, les adultes sirotaient un digestif tandis que les enfants disputaient une partie de jeu de l'oie, version sorcier. Comme Caroline ne connaissait pas les jeux sorciers, Teddy lui montrait comment y jouer.

Ils en eurent bientôt assez et partirent explorer les environs. Les manteaux des invités pendaient dans le dressing de l'entrée.

"Je me demande s'il y a des bonbons dans les poches. Ma grand-mère Granger en a toujours dans ses poches."

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Tu commences de ce coté et moi je prend l'autre." Ils fouillèrent méthodiquement les vêtements à la recherche de sucreries.

Caroline dénicha un tube de rouge à lèvres, un peigne, des pièces et une boîte vide de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Teddy trouva quelques babioles également. Chaque nouvelle trouvaille était jetée sur le sol, entre eux deux.

"Bon, j'ai rien trouvé. Et toi?" demanda Caroline en se penchant sur le petit tas d'objets.

"Pas grand chose, j'en ai juste un. On ferait mieux de remettre le reste en place avant que les adultes nous voient." Ils remirent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient sorti dans les poches des manteaux, répartissant les items au hasard. Les invités auront des surprises sur le chemin du retour.

Teddy étudia attentivement le bonbon qu'il avait trouvé. Il n'en avait jamais vu de cette sorte auparavant; un petit paquet brillant et carré. Il essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

"Donne, laisse moi essayer." Caroline le lui prit des mains et le mit entre ses dents pour déchirer l'emballage. Elle avait vu Drago le faire avec un paquet de bretzels.

A force de tirer dessus dans tous les sens, le plastique céda, révélant son contenu. C'était un préservatif.

"C'est pas un bonbon," dit-elle déçue. "C'est juste un ballon tout rabougris."

"J'ai jamais vu de ballon comme ça." Teddy lui reprit des mains et le porta à sa bouche. Il essaya de le gonfler sans y parvenir. "Il marche même pas, en plus."

"THEODORE! Avec quoi joues-tu?" cria Andromeda. Les autres adultes s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle lui arracha la capote des mains avec un petit bruit retentissant.

"C'est juste un vieux ballon qu'on a trouvé," expliqua Teddy. Lui et Caroline ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils en faisaient toute une histoire, aussi laissèrent-ils les adultes et se dirigèrent-ils vers les cuisines à la recherche de crème glacée.

Tous se tournèrent vers Blaise. Il leva ses mains sur la défensive. "Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas à moi."

L'assemblée se tourna alors vers Eric. Celui-ci rougit doucement. "Quoi? Les moldues ne comprennent pas les sorts contraceptifs."

Blaise murmura fort peu discrètement, "Tu baises des moldues?"

"Bah, une chatte est une chatte, non?" sourit Eric. "Tu devrai essayer."

Pixie offrit un gand bol de glace aux enfants, qu'ils s'empressèrent de dévorer, s'en mettant plein la figure.

Tout à coup, Caroline demanda, "Tu veux être mon petit copain?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi non?"

"Parce qu'après faudra faire du sexe. C'est ce que font les petits copains, crétine."

Ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient, Caroline répondit, "Ca me dérange pas."

"Tu sais même pas ce que c'est du sexe, hein? Moi je vois mes parents le faire tout le temps."

"Eh ben, si t'es si malin, pourquoi tu me montres pas?" le défia la fillette.

Teddy sauta du banc et vînt de son coté de la table. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Caroline secoua la tête, confuse. "C'est pas du sexe! C'était juste un baiser."

Teddy croisa ses bras sur son torse. "Ca l'est si tu mets la langue. Mais je voulais pas le faire pour de vrai parce que sinon t'aurais eu un bébé."

"Oh, ok. Tu veux être mon meilleur ami alors? Comme ça on sera pas obligé de faire du sexe."

"D'accord," dit le garçon en ouvrant des placards au hasard pour trouver des gateaux.

Narcissa emmena Caroline jusqu'à sa nouvelle suite où Trixie et Pixie avaient déménagé ses affaires de l'appartement de Drago. Bien sûr, tout était rose et la fillette adorait. Toujours un peu excitée à cause de la glace, Caroline sautait sur le lit à baldaquin comme si c'était un trampoline. Elle était un peu hors de contrôle et Narcissa ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Blaise.

Le jeune homme attrapa Caroline au vol. "Allez ma Chérie, c'est l'heure de se calmer et de prendre son bain." Il l'a jeta sur son épaule et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, plus grande à elle seule que son ancienne chambre.

"Waou! Regarde comme c'est grand!" Ses yeux bleus-gris buvaient la pièce. Blaise lui fit couler un bain et s'apprêta à la laisser quand Caroline se plaignit, "J'arrive pas à enlever la rooobe." Elle tirait et se contorsionnait pour enlever ses vêtements. "Et j'arrive pas à enlever les pinces dans mes cheveux. Tu peux m'aider, dis?"

Blaise se tourna vers Narcissa. "Je crois que c'est plutôt ton domaine, ça."

Narcissa aida Caroline à se débarrasser du superflu et la fillette sauta joyeusement dans l'eau chaude, avisant ses nouveaux jouets. Narcissa referma la porte et retrouva Blaise près du feu.

"Je ne peux pas croire l'énergie phénoménale que ce petit corps contient." Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et laissa courir un doigt sur sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà à propos de volontaire?"

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha davantage de lui. Arborant un sourire carnassier, il se pencha, frolant sa bouche de la sienne. Juste quand leur peau se touchèrent...

"NANAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blaise roula des yeux.

"Je vais jeter un oeil et je reviens," promis t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et ne vit qu'une baignoire vide. Son coeur s'arrêta quand elle apperçu le corps sans vie de Caroline sous l'eau savonneuse. Elle hurla, Blaise accourant derrière elle.

Puis tout à coup, la fillette s'assit et se mit à rire. "Ah ah, je t'ai eu. T'as cru que j'étais noyée!" Elle continua de rire hystériquement.

Narcissa sursauta violement, la main sur le coeur. Celui-ci battait à une allure folle.

Blaise s'adossa à la porte et ria doucement. "Je vois que tu as été initié par Caroline. Elle l'a fait à Drago aussi la première fois qu'il lui a donné le bain."

Narcissa respira lentement. "Jeune fille, si jamais tu recommences quelque chose du genre..." Son visage devînt rouge de colère.

"Relax, Cissa. Elle te cherche juste un peu."

"Ouais, Nana. Je te cherche juste un peu." Caroline lui adressa le fameux sourire des Malefoy.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'étrécirent. "Efface moi ce sourire immédiatement, Caroline, ou je me charge de le faire disparaître." Elle haïssait quand Drago le lui faisait plus jeune.

Blaise la prit par les épaules et la poussa hors de la salle de bain. "Va te servir un verre et te calmer, je me charge du monstre."

Finalement, Caroline sortit du bain et enfila son pyjama. Elle alla rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait sur son lit, parcourant un de ses livres. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans ses mains pour le regarder.

"Blaise?"

"Hum?" fit-il distraitement, parcourant toujours le livre, ses lunettes sur le nez. Peu de gens savaient qu'il portait des lunettes pour lire, mais les petits caractères des closes qu'il lisait chaque jour avaient eu raison de sa bonne vue.

"Tu me trouves jolie?"

"Non, pas le moins du monde," la taquina t-il. "Je rigole, je te trouve vraiment très jolie."

"Si j'étais comme dans le miroir, tu voudrais être mon petit copain?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Caroline, je ferai un très mauvais petit ami."

"Pourquoi? T'aimes pas faire du sexe?"

Blaise baissa le livre et la regarda enfin. "Quoi?" Il glissa ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne.

"Teddy a dit que s'il était mon petit copain, il faudrait qu'on fasse du sexe."

"Oh, vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?" Parlait-il vraiment de sexe avec une petite fille?

"Parce que c'est ce que font les petits copains, crétin!"

Blaise sourit et posa le livre. "Et tu sais quoi sur le sexe exactement?"

"Teddy a dit que c'était comme s'embrasser mais avec la langue." Elle tira la langue pour souligner son propos.

"Ah oui? Et ben Teddy dit beaucoup de foutaises."

"Tu veux dire 'fournaise'," ria t-elle. "Alors c'est quoi du sexe?"

"Je t'expliquerai ça quand tu auras trente ans." Il rigola et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu sais Blaise, je vais être vachement intelligente à trente ans, parce que tout le monde va m'expliquer plein de truc!"


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Et oiui, en ces temps de chaleur et de soirée de beuverie, j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme!

Mais voilà le 16ème chapitre, avec de nouvelles frasques de Caroline!

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!

Lorelei

Traduction de "Sweet Caroline" de gingercat0319

A/N: Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Caroline créée par gingercat0319) appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 16

Drago se réveilla les muscles raides et douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui et se remémora où il était. Il était allongé sur le flan, Hermione étendue à ses côtés. Elle dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il roula sur le dos en fermant les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de la vieille remonter. Etait-ce une bonne idée de la laisser se rapprocher de lui ainsi? Au foind de lui, il savait que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps; la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser. En fait, il voulait même plus que cela.

Il regarda sa montre. Les mains de Mickey indiquaient 7h15. Il sourit en voyant la montre Mickey Mouse parce que ça le faisait tout de suite penser à Caroline. Il s'était énervé contre elle, mais finalement, avec le recul, il en riait presque. Il ne pouvait rester fâché contre ce petit bout de femme bien longtemps.

Deux jours plus tôt...

Drago mettait à jour ses papiers. Il avait posé négligemment ses pieds sur son bureau, les manches relevées. Tout à coup, il se sentit observé. Il regarda par-dessus un contrat et apperçu Caroline dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La tête baissée, elle traversa la pièce lentement et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Sa petite main déposa une montre Mickey Mouse rose sur le meuble.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Drago.

"Une montre," répondit la fillette, sa tête toujours baissée.

"Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi tu me la donnes?"

"Parce que t'en as besoin d'une."

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la tournure de cette histoire. "J'en ai déjà une. Une très belle montre qui m'a couté très cher."

"Plus maintenant."

Il maugréa, se passant une main sur la figure. "Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Caroline releva la tête pour le regarder. "Et ben, en fait, c'était vraiment pas ma faute. T'as laissé ta montre sur le bord du lavabo et en plein milieu de 'bateau sur l'eau' elle est tombé accidentellement dans les toilettes."

Il l'a regarda, incrédule. "Elle est tombé 'accidentellement' dans les toilettes?"

"Ouais. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'en sortir. J'ai essayé de la repêcher avec un de tes mocassin."

"Mes mocassins italiens tout neuf?"

"Ouais, c'était de très beaux mocassins."

Il grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. "Mais pourquoi moi?"

"Désolée," murmura Caroline d'une petite voix triste. Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Drago releva la tête et prit la montre. Il n'avait jamais vu Caroline la porter, certainement qu'elle était trop grande pour la petite fille. Il soupira et passa la montre rose à son poignet.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Blaise entra dans la pièce. Il laissa tomber une dizaine de parchemins sur le bureau. "Tiens, faut que tu signes ça." Il remarqua tout de suite que Drago était de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme blond grogna et rapprocha les parchemins pour y jeter un coup d'oeil avant d'y apposer sa signature. Il se saisit d'une plume et déboucha un encrier. Il possédait toute sorte de magnifiques stylos, mais rien ne valait la sensation d'une plume glissant sur le papier.

"C'est quoi ce truc rose à ton poignet?"

"Une montre," répondit Drago sans releveer la tête.

"Je vois bien, mais pourquoi rose? Et... mais c'est pas une montre Mickey?"

"Si."

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a du Caroline là-dessous."

"Ouais."

"Et tu vas pas me dire pourquoi, c'est ça?"

"Non. Maintenant dégages de mon bureau." Il lui balança les parchemins signés avec un air renfrogné.

Blaise attrapa les documents en souriant de toutes ses dents. En sortant il chantonna, "Salut salut, salut les Mickey!" Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la bouteille d'encre que Drago lui jeta, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Hermione s'étira, se réveillant lentement. Il l'a trouva magnifique. Elle portait un léger déshabillé bleu qui épousait ses formes. Il fit courir sa main le long de son buste, soulignant langoureusement le contour de ses seins. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour à vous, Mademoiselle Granger."

"La nuit dernière était... intéressante."

"En effet."

Elle caressa sa joue, descendant le long de sa machoire. "Alors? C'est quoi la suite?"

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Aucune idée. Pourquoi ne pas naviguer à vue."

"Ca me va. Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs?" dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la montre Mickey.

"Pas un mot," prévint-il en replaçant sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Papa Mangemort porte une montre Mickey. Alertez les médias!" dit-elle, riant aux éclats.

"Je suis pas un Mangemort, je l'ai jamais été et je le serai jamais. Maintenant, plus un mot sur cette fichue montre." Il se pencha à son oreille et conclut d'une voix basse. "Ou tu seras puni, jeune fille."

Hermione frissonna. Elle lui adressa un sourire concupiscent. "Hum, je crois pas pouvoir attendre." Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là?" Le médicomage Jenkins se tenait a l'entrée de la chambre. "Finalement réveillés? Vous y avez mis le temps. Désolé de vous interrompre en plein ébat, mais je pense que vous devriez jeter un oeil la-dessus." Il laissa tomber un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le lit avant de les laisser.

Drago ramassa le journal et jura. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule pour lire les gros titres. "Oh non. Dites moi que je rêve!" En caractère gras s'étalait 'Qui est la mystérieuse petite Malefoy?' avec une magnifique scenette de Caroline en train de se curer le nez au Chemin de Traverse et Drago de lui taper sur la main pour qu'elle arrête.

Après avoir survolé l'article, Drago s'exclama "Je vais tuer cette connasse de Skeeter!" De colère, il envoya le journal valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Furieux, il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux pour réfléchir. Hermione ne dit rien et récupéra le journal.

L'article était court, le principal sujet était l'identité de la petite fille blonde. Une Malefoy à l'évidence, mais de qui? Lucius ou Drago? Et qui était la mère? Ou était-elle? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle que maintenant? Autant de questions sans réponses que Rita Skeeter promettait d'éclaircir après enquête.

"Ou étiez-vous quand la photo a été prise? On dirait le Chemin de Traverse," observa Hermione.

"C'est le Chemin de Traverse. On allait acheter des robes de sorcier pour Caroline."

"Tu as emmené ma fille sur le Chemin de Traverse? Tu lui as acheté des robes? Tu sais ce que je pense du fait de l'exposer au monde magique?"

"Premièrement, c'est ma fille à moi aussi. Deuxièmement, je lui achetait des robes, parce qu'une sorcière digne de ce nom se doit d'en avoir. Et troisièmement, elle aime la magie. Elle n'en a jamais assez et ne tiens pas en place à l'idée d'avoir sa première baguette." Il se rassit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête à l'opposé. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il attrapa son menton pour qu'elle lui fit face. "T'es vraiment obstinée; tu veux pas admettre que la magie te manque? Jeter ta baguette était une idée de ta mère, je me trompe?"

Hermione acquiesca lentement de la tête. "Ma mère a toujours détesté tout ce qui se rapportait à la sorcellerie. Par moments, elle peut être une vraie salope à ce sujet. Mais t'as raison, ça me manque parfois."

Il souleva un sourcil, interrogatif.

"Ok, ça me manque tout le temps!"

Drago l'attira à lui et embrassa son front. Il était content qu'elle l'admette enfin. "Bah voilà, on avance."

"Si seulement j'avais gardé ma baguette..."

"T'inquiète pas, Caroline l'a récupéré."

"Quoi? Comment? Je pensais même qu'elle ignorait que j'en avais une."

"Tu ne sais pas qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher à cette gosse? Quand elle a vu ta mère s'en débarrasser, elle l'a récupéré et l'a caché quelque part."

Blaise se réveilla, un bras en travers de la poitrine. Il releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce membre. Au lieu de voir des cheveux blonds clairs comme il l'espèrait, la jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs. C'était une des jumelles.

"Merde, je suis mal," pensa t-il.

Il regarda à sa gauche et trouva la deuxième soeur endormie.

"Merde, je suis très mal!"

Il se releva doucement et remarqua un troisième corps étendu derrière la jeune fille. C'était Eric.

"Meeeerde, je suis très très mal!"

Il essaya de se remémorer la nuit dernière. Il se souvînt d'avoir mis Caroline au lit puis d'avoir rejoint la chambre de Narcissa, mais elle n'y était pas. Il allait rentrer quant il était tombé sur Céline (ou était-ce Céleste? il n'arrivait jamais à les différencier) qui sortait d'une des suites du manoir. Elle l'avait invité à entrer et boire un verre.

Il se souvenait s'être assis avec les deux jeunes filles pour siroter un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. Les jumelles fumaient un joint également, mais il avait refusé; lui et la marijuana ne faisait pas bon ménage.

La nuit avançant, il finit par être bien éméché, et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être saoul. L'alcool aidant, il avait finit par accepter de gôuter l'herbe, et c'est là que ses souvenirs s'amenuisaient. Quelque part dans la nuit, Eric avait dû les rejoindre.

Le lit était immense; des oreillers et des draps noyaient l'ensemble des corps. Blaise était torse nu. Il avait peur de vérifier si le bas était nu aussi. Il laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échaper de sa bouche en trouvant son boxer bien en place. Peut être que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique, finalement.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il espèrait qu'ils ne se souviendraient pas non plus du déroulement de la nuit dernière. A quatre pattes, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il trouva son pantalon derrière un fauteuil juste quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

"Allo?" murmura t-il.

"Pourquoi tu murmures?" demanda Drago.

"Ah...euh...c'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Il cherchait frénétiquement sa chemise et sa cravate.

"Il faut qu'on parle. Il y a eu un article sur Caroline dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rejoins moi à Sainte Mangouste. Et blaise..."

"Ouais?"

"T'as pas intéret à être dans la chambre de ma mère."

"T'inquiète pas. Si elle découvre ce que j'ai dû faire cette nuit, elle ne me parlera sans doute plus jamais, alors de là à ce qu'elle m'invite dans sa chambre..." Il raccrocha.

Il trouva sa chemise et s'empressa de l'enfiler, ne prenant même pas la peine de la boutonner. Il jeta sa cravate sur son épaule et enfila son pantalon à la hâte. Il referma sa braguette avant de refermer la double porte de la suite quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Caroline se tenait derrière lui, son dragon rose dans les bras, le regardant perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'

"Et bien, euh... je euh..me suis endormi dans un fauteuil et là je rentre chez moi."

Caroline apperçut les corps étendus sur le lit à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte.

"T'as fait une soirée pyjama?

"Ouais, quelque chose du genre."

"Alors où est ton pyjama? Faut être en pyjama pour faire une soirée pyjamas. Et ils ont pas de pyjamas eux non plus," dit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt.

Blaise referma la porte. "Caroline, il faut que j'y aille. Dis à personne que tu m'as vu, ok?"

"Personne, comme moi?" dit Narcissa en sortant de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe de chambre pourpre qu'elle referma d'une ceinture en velour. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard assassin. Le jeune homme eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Blaise était à une soirée pyjama, Nana."

"Je vois ça," dit-elle en tapant nerveusement du pied.

"Cissa, je peux tout t'expliquer." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre derrière lui. "Enfin, presque tout. Mais je suis sur que je pourrai une fois qu'ils m'auront dit ce qui c'est passé. S'ils s'en souviennent. Je suis mal là, non?"

"Oh, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. Suis-moi, Blaise, tu vas me raconter tout ça."

Blaise soupira et suivit Narcissa dans sa chambre. Caroline lui emboita le pas.

"Caroline, retourne dans ta chambre. Je dois parler à Blaise en privé."

"Ah non," répondit la fillette. "Je veux être là quand tu vas lui en faire un deuxième!"

"Un deuxième quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement?" Narcissa n'avait jamais entendu cette expression.

"Je sais pas, mais Papa dit ça souvent quand il se fache avec les gens qui travaillent pour lui. Et après il crie, il bouge les mains et il jure beaucoup."

"Je t'assure ma petite, que je ne vais pas faire un deuxième quelque chose à Blaise, comme tu le dis."

"Oh si, c'est sûr. T'as la même tête que Papa quand il le fait. D'ailleurs, je vais chercher mon carnet à gros mots. J'arrive tout de suite," dit-elle en quittant la pièce. "Commencez pas sans moi, hein?"


End file.
